La Relève
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Wyatt rencontre une nouvelle camarade de lycée, qui se trouve être la nouvelle protégée de Paige... mais qui est également son âme-soeur. Un danger terrible la menace et le clan Halliwell doit déployer tous ses efforts pour la maintenir en sécurité contre ce démon qui ne désire qu'une chose : lui dérober ses pouvoirs !
1. La Rencontre

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictif de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

Premier post de 2014...

J'avais déjà posté cette fiction mais j'ai décidé de la supprimer puis de la reposter minutieusement après l'avoir relu, corrigé et modifié. Voici le premier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Manoir des Halliwell.**_

**Wyatt et Chris, respectivement âgés de dix-huit et seize ans, trépignèrent d'impatience en bas des escaliers, attendant leur petite sœur Melinda, âgée de quatorze ans.**

« Mélinda, grouille-toi on va être en retard ! » s'écria Wyatt.

_« Deux minutes ! » répondit-elle depuis l'étage_

« Pourquoi une fille met toujours autant de temps à se préparer ? Ça fait déjà quarante cinq minutes qu'elle est dans la salle de bain ! » s'impatienta Chris. « Bon sang on va seulement au lycée, pas à un bal masqué. »

« Tu demanderas à Bianca ! » dit Wyatt.

« Bianca ne passe pas autant de temps à se pomponner ! » rétorqua Chris.

« Si tu le dis ! » soupira Wyatt.

**Piper arriva de la cuisine.**

« Vous n'êtes pas encore partit en cours ? » s'étonna-t-elle en voyant ses fils au pied de l'escalier.

« On attend Mélinda ! » répondit Wyatt.

« On va être en retard si elle ne se dépêche pas ! » dit Chris.

« Mélinda… » appela Piper d'une voix forte. « Dépêche-toi, tes frères t'attendent ! »

**Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier comme réponse, et Mélinda apparut, fin prête pour les cours.**

« Enfin ! » dit Chris.

« Je retrouvais pas mes chaussures ! » se défendit Mélinda.

« T'avais qu'à mettre une autre paire ! » répliqua Chris.

« Non mais ça va pas, ça n'aurait pas été avec la tenue que je porte ! » protesta Mélinda.

**Chris ne répondit pas et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de prendre son sac de cours et de sortir du Manoir.**

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » demanda Mélinda.

« Laisse tomber et partez. Vous allez être en retard ! » les pressa Piper.

« A ce soir maman ! » dit Wyatt en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« A ce soir maman ! » répéta Mélinda en faisant la même chose que son frère.

**Wyatt monta dans sa voiture, une Mustang Shelby de 1967, Chris sur le côté passager et Mélinda à l'arrière.**

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on arrivera avant que les cours ne commencent ? » ironisa Chris en mettant la ceinture.

« Mais oui ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas la voir ta Bianca ! » sourit Wyatt en mettant le contact.

**Mélinda avait son baladeur dans ses oreilles tandis que Wyatt fit route jusqu'au lycée. Il déposa d'abord sa sœur au collège, qui se trouvait à cinq minutes de leur établissement scolaire, puis, quand elle descendit, Wyatt et son frère se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. L'aîné des Halliwell mit le turbo jusqu'au lycée, et ils arrivèrent sur le parking en moins de trois minutes. Une fois la voiture stoppée dans un bruit de freinage sec, Chris sortit du véhicule et il fut aussitôt assaillit par sa petite amie brune au teint halé : Bianca Adams.**

« Enfin tu es là ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

**Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa.**

« Bonjour Bianca ! » marmonna-t-il contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

**Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire claquer sa portière fortement. Rien ne décolla Chris et Bianca.**

« Arrêtez de vous bécoter devant moi, vous savez très bien que je suis tout seul ! » bougonna Wyatt.

**Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et Bianca s'excusa.**

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'en trouves une, frérot ! » le charria Chris.

« T'es malade. Je n'ai pas envie d'être aussi abruti que toi ! » se moqua Wyatt.

**Chris se renfrogna, faisant rire Wyatt. Ayant pitié de son petit copain, Bianca le consola en l'embrassant à nouveau.**

« Ne sois pas fâché mon amour ! » dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

« C'est ça Chris, ne soit pas fâché ! » ricana Wyatt.

**Chris relâcha les lèvres de Bianca et regarda son frère d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant.**

« T'as de la chance que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs en public ! » dit Chris.

« Ouh, j'ai peur ! » s'amusa Wyatt.

« Vous avez finit de vous comporter comme des gamins ! » s'exaspéra Bianca.

**Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, la sonnerie retentit, indiquant le début des cours. Pendant que Chris et Bianca se dirigèrent vers leur cours de littérature, Wyatt avait une étrange sensation en allant à son cours d'algèbres.**

_« J'ai l'impression d'être attiré par quelque chose d'invisible! » pensa-t-il._

**Il entra dans la salle de cours et en allant à sa place, à la table du fond près des fenêtres, il remarqua que la place vide à ses côtés ne l'était plus. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds comme les blés était assise près de la fenêtre, et avait le regard lointain, tout en jouant avec son collier. Wyatt s'avança jusqu'à sa table et posa son sac sur le bureau vide. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et l'un comme l'autre, ils furent immobilisés par la présence de chacun. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés mais ce qui se passa à cet instant était irréel et vrai à la fois. **

**Se reprenant, la jeune fille se leva.**

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai pris ta place ! » rougit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu peux rester où tu es ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Elle rougit de plus belle face au sourire que lui renvoyait Wyatt.**

_« Asseyez-vous ! » fit la voix du professeur._

**C'est dans un raclement de chaise que tous les élèves du cours d'algèbres s'installèrent, et Wyatt en profita pour se présenter à sa voisine de table.**

« Je m'appelle Wyatt ! » dit-il en lui tendant sa main discrètement.

« Keira ! » répondit-elle tout bas en serrant la main de Wyatt.

**Le cours commença mais Wyatt ne prêta guère attention à ce que disait le professeur, trop occupé à regarder Keira. Sentant le regard du garçon sur elle, Keira laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres et écrivit un mot sur un bout de papier qu'elle passa à Wyatt. Il fut surpris et se mit à le lire.**

_« Arrête de me regarder et écoute le prof ! » _

**Le rouge monta aux joues de Wyatt qui s'empressa de répondre furtivement.**

_« Désolé ! »_

**Keira rangea le bout de papier et se concentra sur le cours tandis que Wyatt se maudissait intérieurement de s'être fait choper. **

**La matinée s'était passée rapidement et Wyatt fit plus ample connaissance avec Keira, en attendant que son frère et Bianca daignent se montrer.**

« Tu es à San Francisco depuis longtemps ? » demanda Wyatt en s'appuyant contre son casier.

« Quelques jours seulement. Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Je suis né ici, comme toute ma famille ! » répondit-il.

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? » questionna-t-elle à son tour.

« Un frère et une sœur, je suis l'aîné ! Et toi ? » questionna-t-il à son tour.

**A cette question, un éclat de tristesse traversa les yeux de Keira.**

« Non, je suis fille unique ! » dit-elle la gorge nouée.

**Wyatt l'avait remarqué mais il décida de ne rien dire. Heureusement pour Keira, Chris et Bianca arrivèrent.**

« Keira, je te présente mon frère, Chris, et sa copine Bianca ! » présenta Wyatt. « Je vous présente Keira. Elle est dans la plupart de mes cours et elle vient d'arriver en ville ! »

« Salut ! » sourit Chris.

« Bienvenue ! » dit Bianca.

**Keira leur serra la main mais quand elle toucha Bianca, une étrange sensation l'envahit et le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou se mit à lui piquer la peau. Bianca lâcha la main de la jeun fille et Keira se retourna vers Wyatt, troublée par Bianca.**

« Wyatt, je te laisse je… j'ai quelque chose à faire ! » s'excusa-t-elle avant de partir.

« Keira, attends ! » l'appela-t-il.

**Mais c'était trop tard. Keira avait disparut !**

« Bianca, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Chris à sa copine.

**Wyatt se retourna vers son frère et il vit Bianca avec le visage crispé.**

« Bianca ! » insista Chris.

« Je… je ne sais pas mais, j'ai une drôle de sensation depuis que j'ai touché Keira ! » souffla-t-elle.

« On devrait aller à la maison, mais pas en voiture si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » souligna Wyatt.

**Le cadet des Halliwell acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers une classe vide. Après s'être assuré que personne ne les voyait, Chris attira Bianca contre lui et Wyatt et lui s'éclipsèrent jusqu'au Manoir.**

_**Manoir des Halliwell !**_

**A la surprise générale de Piper, Paige et Phoebe, les garçons atterrirent dans le salon du Manoir.**

« Vous n'être pas censé être au lycée tous les trois ? » les réprimanda Phoebe.

« Je sais tante Phoebe, mais Bianca a un problème et on ignore ce qu'elle a ! » expliqua Chris.

« Et vous ? Il y a un problème pour que vous ne soyez pas au travail ? » demanda Wyatt.

« Ta tante Paige est incapable de localiser sa nouvelle protégée ! » répondit Piper.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Bianca.

« Keira Cooper ! » répondit Paige.

**Wyatt, Chris et Bianca se figèrent !**

« Futur Être de Lumière ? » questionna Chris.

« Non ! C'est une sorcière, et elle est en danger ! » avoua Paige.

* * *

Il y aura un chapitre par semaine, donc je vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain pour le chapitre 2 !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	2. Lien Invisible

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictifs de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

**Bonjour bonjour, voici le chapitre de la semaine, relu, corriger et modifié. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage des trois jeunes sorciers, mais Wyatt ne pu empêcher de ressentir une légère pointe au cœur. Il ne su dire pourquoi.**

« Comment ça _sorcière en danger _? » demanda-t-il subitement.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai ressentis cette froideur en moi quand je lui ai serré la main ! » dit Bianca en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Explique ! » la pressa Piper.

« C'était comme si, on m'enfonçait un pic de glace dans le ventre. C'était horrible ! » répondit Bianca en portant une main sur son ventre. « Elle doit… avoir des pouvoirs immenses pour que je ressente une telle chose. »

**Wyatt sentit au fond de lui comme le besoin vital d'en apprendre plus.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle, tante Paige ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste son nom. Les Fondateurs m'ont dit qu'elle courait un grave danger ! » répondit Paige. « Ils ne m'en ont pas dis plus. »

« Vous la connaissez ? » questionna Phoebe.

« Elle vient d'arriver au lycée et, elle est dans la plupart de mes cours. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin. J'étais assis à côté d'elle mais, je n'ai rien sentis de magique en elle ! » expliqua Wyatt.

_« C'est parce qu'elle se protège ! » fit une voix de femme._

**Sandra, l'un des Fondateurs fit son apparition au milieu du salon des Halliwell.**

« Bonjour Sandra ! » salua Piper.

« Bonjour ! Enfin nous l'avons retrouvé, et il faut qu'elle soit mise à l'abri à l'École de Magie sans plus tarder ! » les prévint Sandra.

« Mais elle est indétectable avec mes radars ! » fit remarquer Paige.

« Je le sais Paige, et nous non plus, nous ne pouvons la localiser. Maintenant que nous savons que Wyatt a eu un contact avec elle, tu pourras faire ton travail ! » dit le Fondateur.

« Est-il possible, que Keira ait découvert la vraie nature de Bianca rien qu'en la touchant ? » demanda Chris.

« C'est très possible ! » acquiesça Sandra. « Elle a d'immense pouvoirs mais nous ignorons à quel point. »

« Aaaahhhh ! » grimaça Wyatt en portant une main sur son cœur.

**Il faillit s'écrouler mais Chris le rattrapa.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'alarma Piper.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit Wyatt. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_**A l'autre bout de San Francisco !**_

**Du côté de Keira, elle était partit en vitesse du lycée afin de rejoindre son petit appartement loué sous un faux nom. Elle avait ressentit une puissance néfaste en Bianca, et elle s'était alarmée aussitôt. Pourtant elle n'avait rien ressentit venant de Wyatt, et de son frère, Chris. Elle devait quitter San Francisco au plus vite, mais quelque chose la dissuadait de le faire. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, quelque chose en Wyatt l'attirait. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissant que depuis quelques heures était très fort. Elle savait qui il était et de quelle famille il était issue, et raison de plus pour ne pas le mettre en danger, ni lui ni les siens.**

_« Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à lui, sinon tu en souffriras, et lui aussi ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Quand elle entra dans son appartement, elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre où elle tira un carton de sous son lit, et en sortit un cahier ancien. Elle était en train de le feuilleter quand un bruit dans son petit salon attira son attention. Gardant le cahier dans les mains, elle attrapa une fiole dans son carton, qu'elle glissa dans la poche de son jean, puis, se hâta dans la pièce voisine, avant de s'immobiliser.**

« Crowley ! » dit-elle.

**Devant elle, se trouvait la personne responsable de sa fuite. Devant elle se tenait le démon responsable de son malheur.**

« Enfin je te retrouve ma petite Keira, et je vais enfin avoir les pouvoirs que je convoite tant ! » dit-il de sa voix diabolique.

« Je ne te les donnerai jamais de mon plein gré, et tu le sais ! » le prévint-elle.

« Tu sais, ce qui me plait le plus chez toi, c'est ta ténacité et ton entêtement. Ta mère avait les mêmes ! » lâcha-t-il.

**Elle déglutit en entendant ces mots. Elle recula lentement afin de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Crowley se retourna, inspectant les lieux, et Keira en profita pour glisser une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle y sortit la fiole d'un liquide rouge teinté d'orange, et la tint précieusement dans la main, prête à s'en servir.**

« Allez Keira, donne-moi tes pouvoirs ! » lui dit-il en se retournant.

« Va en Enfer Crowley ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Ce sera avec plaisir mais, une fois que j'aurais pris tous tes pouvoirs ! » répliqua-t-il en sortant un couteau de sa veste.

« Pour ça, il faut que je les utilise contre toi, et je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Il arpenta le salon tout en portant la pointe du couteau sur sa tempe. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.**

« Il va falloir que je te pousse à les utiliser dans ce cas. Vois-tu, ce qui m'étonne encore plus en dehors de ton caractère de cochon, c'est que tu n'as pas essayé de venger ta famille, après ce que je leur ai fais ! » provoqua-t-il.

**Le dos de Keira percuta le mur et elle faillit lâcher la fiole mais la rattrapa de justesse. Crowley s'approcha d'elle rapidement, et planta son couteau dans le ventre de Keira, évitant son cœur. Son visage se tordit de douleur, mais malgré la douleur, elle réussit à repousser Crowley à l'autre bout de la pièce grâce à sa télékinésie, puis, elle lança la fiole par terre. Le choc la fit disparaître hors de la pièce, laissant Crowley seul.**

« JE TE RETROUVERAIS ESPÈCE DE GARCE, ET JE T'ÉTRIPERAI COMME J'AI ÉTRIPÉ TA MÈRE ! » hurla-t-il avant de disparaître à son tour.

_**Manoir des Halliwell !**_

**Wyatt s'écroula par terre, à genoux, les bras en travers du ventre comme s'il venait de se faire transpercer par une lance.**

« Wyatt ! » paniqua Piper en se dirigeant sur son fils.

**Coop arriva avec Billie et Leo, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry, le mari de Paige.**

« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda Henry.

« Wyatt, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'alarma Piper à son fils.

**Ce dernier se releva difficilement et s'accrocha à son frère.**

« Wyatt ! » appela Phoebe, inquiète pour son neveu.

_« Wyatt, aides-moi ! » fit la voix de Keira dans son esprit._

« Keira ! » murmura-t-il, mais tout le monde l'entendit prononcer le nom de la protégée de Paige.

« Quoi ? » le pressa Paige. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

_« Wyatt, je suis dans ton grenier ! » lui dit la voix de Keira._

**Sans plus attendre, le jeune sorcier se défit de son frère et couru jusqu'au grenier du Manoir, tout en prenant appuie sur le mur et la barre des escaliers pour ne pas tomber dans sa hâte.**

« WYATT ATTENDS ! » lui cria Chris en courant après lui.

**Il n'entendait personne l'appeler, ni même les pas de course derrière lui car il était trop pressé d'arriver au grenier. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. La fille dont il était tombé amoureux inconsciemment, était allongée près du Livre des Ombres, un poignard planté dans le ventre. Elle était encore en vie.**

« Keira ! » souffla-t-il en se précipitant sur elle.

**Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et essaya de la calmer, alors que la peur se peignait sur son visage, qui blanchissait de seconde en seconde.**

« Wyatt…tu m'as…entendu… » dit-elle difficilement.

_« Wyatt ! » fit la voix de Chris._

**Tout le monde était arrivé dans le grenier et ils s'étaient tous arrêtés.**

« Tante Paige, aides-la s'il te plaît ! » la supplia Wyatt, désespéré.

**Paige alla s'agenouiller près de Keira.**

« Très bien Wyatt, à trois, tu enlèves le couteau pour que je puisse la guérir ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il en posant sa main droite sur la poigne du couteau.

« Un, deux, trois ! » compta Paige.

**Wyatt ôta le couteau du ventre de Keira, la faisant hurler. Son cri se répercuta dans tout le Manoir. Sa main droite ensanglantée trouva celle de Wyatt, sous le regard étrange de Coop dont la bague scintillait depuis qu'il était entré dans le grenier. Les mains de Paige s'illuminèrent et refermèrent la plaie béante de Keira, causée par le couteau. La jeune sorcière avait fermée les yeux à cause des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, et elle se dit qu'elle allait mourir car la plaie était trop profonde pour être guérit, même par un Être de Lumière. La blessure se referma enfin, et Keira prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se redresser et de s'accrocher au cou de Wyatt, pleurant à chaude larmes. Ce dernier la serra fort dans ses bras et l'apaisa en lui murmurant à l'oreille :**

« Ça va aller, tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! »

« Protégez le Manoir, ou il me retrouvera ! » les prévint-elle en calmant ses pleurs.

« Billie ! » dit Piper.

« Je m'en occupe ! » assura Billie.

**Elle prit un coffret où reposaient les cristaux et entreprit de protéger le Manoir en les plaçant dans les moindres recoins de la maison. Phoebe, qui avait remarquée que la bague de son mari scintillait, et qu'elle savait ce que cela signifiait, regardait le Cupidon d'un air perplexe.**

« Ça va ? » demanda Wyatt à Keira.

« Ouais, grâce à toi ! » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

**Il lui rendit son sourire et l'aida à se relever. Quand Keira croisa le regard de Bianca :**

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal ! » la rassura Bianca.

« Elle est de notre côté ! » l'informa Wyatt.

**Ayant confiance en Wyatt, elle se détendit mais seulement de l'extérieur. Elle chercha son cahier des yeux et le trouva à l'autre bout du grenier. Elle alla le récupérer et se sentit bien mieux.**

« C'est ton grimoire ? » demanda Phoebe.

« Oui mais, il n'est pas aussi épais que le Livre des Ombres ! » répondit-elle.

« Redescendons au salon. Nous avons des choses à nous dire ! » ordonna Piper. « Chris, prends le Livre des Ombres ! »

**Tout le monde sortit du grenier et Wyatt tendit sa main à Keira, et elle la prit sans hésiter. A ce contact, une décharge électrique les parcouru, ce qui confirma les soupçons de Coop. Arrivée dans la petite véranda intérieure du Manoir, Keira se tendit mais la main de Wyatt qui pressait tendrement la sienne la détendit. Chris arriva à son tour avec le Livre des Ombres qu'il donna à sa mère.**

« Keira, dis-nous qui t'as fais ça ! » l'encouragea Piper.

« Il s'appelle Crowley, et c'est un démon très puissant ! » dit Keira.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » demanda Leo.

« Il veut mes pouvoirs, mais je dois les utiliser contre lui pour qu'il les obtienne ! » répondit-elle.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » annonça Piper.

**Elle montra la page du grimoire contenant les informations sur Crowley à Keira, et elle dit d'une voix enrouée :**

« C'est lui ! »

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	3. Protection Rapprochée

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictifs de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

**Hello tout le monde,**

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, relu, corrigé et modifié par-ci et là ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Malgré que ce ne soit qu'un portrait dans le Livre des Ombres, Keira eut un haut le cœur en apercevant le visage dessiné de Crowley. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et elle faillit tourner de l'œil mais Wyatt, qui n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille, la soutint. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à la manche de son pull.**

« Prends ton temps, Keira ! » lui dit Paige.

« Je… je ne peux pas rester. Il faut que je parte ! » rétorqua Keira, qui se défit de l'étreinte de Wyatt.

« Attends ! » la retint ce dernier.

**Elle se stoppa et fit face au jeune sorcier.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si jamais tu quittes cette maison, il te retrouvera, c'est évident ! » répondit Wyatt.

« De toute façon il me retrouvera, quoi que je fasse. Je me suis cachée pendant deux ans, et il a finit par me trouver. Je ne veux pas courir le risque qu'il s'en prenne à l'un d'entre vous ! » expliqua-t-elle, sans quitter Wyatt des yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas fuir toute ta vie ! » répliqua Chris.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai plus personne ! » dit-elle.

« Utilise tes pouvoirs pour vaincre Crowley ! » l'encouragea Paige.

« Hors de question, et de toute façon, seule une potion peut le vaincre, et je ne la connais pas ! » contra Keira.

« Nous, nous l'avons ! » dit Phoebe.

**Elle s'était penchée sur le Livre des Ombres.**

« C'est une potion plutôt compliquée, mais on arrivera à la faire. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il nous faut quelques gouttes du sang du démon ! » constata Phoebe.

« On a le couteau qu'il a utilisé sur Keira, donc ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour le localiser ! » dit Chris.

« Ah oui ? Et comment tu vas faire après pour avoir son sang ? » demanda Piper à son fils.

**Chris se contenta de regarder Bianca, qui lui sourit en retour.**

« Bianca, t'arrivera à l'approcher sans te faire tuer ? » questionna Piper, sceptique.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je m'en sortirai très bien ! » affirma Bianca.

« Non ! » dit Keira.

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.**

« Personne ne doit prendre de risque pour moi. La seule solution c'est que je quitte San Francisco au plus vite ! » martela Keira en repartant vers la porte d'entrée.

**Wyatt ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'arrêta dans sa course en lui attrapant le bras.**

« Keira, ne pars pas ! » l'implora-t-il.

**La bague de Coop se mit de nouveau à scintiller, intriguant à leur tour Piper et Paige.**

« Wyatt, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Keira, surtout que ma tante Paige est ton Être de Lumière. Elle te protègera contre Crowley mais, reste avec nous ! » lui dit Wyatt. « S'il te plaît ! »

« Vous ne risquerez qu'à vous faire tuer ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ça, c'est notre problème. Le danger fait partie de notre famille. Tu seras mise en sécurité à l'École de Magie ! » lui expliqua Chris. « Aie confiance en nous ! »

**Kira luttait pour ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde, mais elle était plus que décidé à ne pas laisser d'autres personnes mourir à sa place. Elle se défit doucement de l'étreinte de Wyatt, qui ne fit rien pour retenir son bras davantage. Elle regardait Paige et lui dit :**

« Je sais que vous devez me protéger, et ça me touche que les Fondateurs pensent à ma sécurité. Je sais aussi qu'avec une des sœurs Halliwell comme protectrice, je ne risque rien, mais j'ai vu tous mes proches mourir à cause de moi, et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à votre famille par ma faute ! »

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable pour ta famille, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! » renchérit Piper.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous n'étiez pas là quand ils sont morts ! » s'énerva Keira.

« De quoi tu parles ? » arqua Leo.

« Crowley a tué mes parents, ainsi que mon petit frère de neuf ans. Il a voulu obliger ma mère à lui dire où j'étais mais comme elle refusait, il a tué mon petit frère devant ses yeux, puis mon père, ensuite elle. Voilà ce que j'ai retrouvé en rentrant chez moi ce jour-là : ma famille morte, tout ça à cause de moi et de mes satanés pouvoirs ! » cria Keira, le visage strié de larmes.

**Ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle faillit s'écrouler mais Wyatt l'attira dans ses bras et elle se laissa bercer quelques minutes, sous les regards interloqués de la fratrie Halliwell.**

« Ça va aller, je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher ! » lui chuchota Wyatt.

**Keira calma ses pleurs, mais ne se détacha pas de l'étreinte de Wyatt. **

« Très bien, euh, Billie, va récupérer Melinda à l'école s'il te plaît, mais ne lui dis rien au sujet de Keira, pour l'instant ! » dit Piper. « Et fais attention ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Billie avant de sortir du Manoir.

« Chris et Bianca, allez à l'appartement de Keira et prenez ses affaires, mais soyez prudent ! » leur suggéra Piper.

« On le sera ! » dit Chris.

**Il prit la main de Bianca dans la sienne mais Keira les arrêta.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Chris.

« Dans la chambre, sous le lit il y a, un carton avec plusieurs objets auxquels je tiens. Prenez-le mais, ne l'ouvrez pas, il vaut mieux ! » répondit Keira.

« On fera attention ! » affirma Bianca.

**Chris s'éclipsa avec Bianca. Piper se retourna vers son fils aîné, qui avait toujours Keira dans les bras, et lui dit :**

« Wyatt, tu devrais montrer la salle de bain à Keira, et prête lui des vêtements le temps que ton frère revienne avec les siens ! »

« D'accord ! »

**Au lieu de partir vers l'escalier, Wyatt serra un peu plus Keira contre lui, et s'éclipsa à l'étage, laissant les adultes entre eux.**

« La pauvre, elle n'a pas été gâtée ! » soupira Phoebe.

« Sandra dit que Keira se protège, donc c'est forcément avec de la magie, mais pourquoi refuse-t-elle de se servir de sa magie pour battre Crowley ? » s'étonna Piper.

« Tu as lu le Livre des Ombres aussi bien que moi, seule une potion peut vaincre ce démon ! » dit Phoebe.

« Elle peut au moins se servir de ses dons pour se défendre ! » dit Henry.

« On essaiera de découvrir ça, en attendant, est-ce que tu peux essayer d'avoir des informations sur la mort des parents de Keira ? Il doit bien y avoir une trace dans les archives de la police ! » demanda Piper à son beau-frère.

« Je retourne au bureau et je vous appelle dès que j'ai quoi que ce soit ! » accepta Henry.

**Il embrassa sa femme et quitta le Manoir.**

« Coop ? » appela Piper.

« Oui ? » fit ce dernier.

« Pourquoi ta bague s'est mise à scintiller comme ça ? » demanda Piper.

« Il va falloir que j'en parle aux Fondateurs pour en avoir le cœur net avant ! » répondit Coop.

« Sur quoi ? » le pressa Piper.

**Coop hésita à parler de ce qu'il avait vu et ressentit émaner de Wyatt et Keira.**

« Dis-nous ! » l'encouragea son épouse.

« La dernière fois que ma bague a brillée aussi intensément, c'était pour Chris et Bianca ! » avoua Coop.

« Tu veux dire, que Wyatt et Keira… ! » commença Leo.

« Sont des âmes-sœurs ! » termina Coop. « C'est une certitude ! »

« C'est bien plus qu'un coup de foudre ! » sourit Paige.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que j'ai ressenti de l'amour venant d'eux ! » informa Phoebe.

« A quelle puissance ? » questionna Piper, curieuse de l'amour que se portait Wyatt et Keira.

« Mon empathie n'est pas un baromètre d'amour Piper ! » s'amusa Phoebe.

« En tout cas, ce qu'ils ressentent alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures est très intense ! » confirma Coop. « S'en est assez déroutant ! »

« Génial, on va se retrouver avec un autre couple d'adolescent à la maison ! » ironisa Piper.

« Tu n'as pas été aussi rétractive avec Chris et Bianca, alors pourquoi tu le serais avec Keira ? » demanda Paige.

« Parce que pour Bianca, on savait qu'elle et Chris devaient être ensemble après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quinze ans ! » rétorqua Piper.

« Tu vas arrêter de jouer les mamans poules et laisser notre fils être heureux ! » lui dit Leo.

« En attendant, on doit se concentrer sur la protection de Keira ! Ici elle est en sécurité, mais au lycée, ce sera différent ! » expliqua Phoebe.

« Tant qu'elle restera avec Wyatt, il ne lui arrivera rien ! » dit Paige.

**Bianca se matérialisa devant eux, un gros carton dans les bras.**

« Où est Chris ? » demanda Leo.

**Chris arriva juste à ce moment là, et il était submergé par cinq grosses valises. Il les posa à terre, et lança un regard furieux à sa petite amie.**

« T'aurais pu m'aider ! » gronda-t-il.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que c'étaient les hommes qui devaient porter les bagages d'une femme ! » dit Bianca en souriant.

**Chris regardait sa mère et ses tantes pour y trouver leur soutien, mais elles se contentaient de rire.**

« Même ma propre mère est d'accord avec copine ! » se désola Chris.

« Avec le temps tu t'y feras ! » lui assura son père.

**Chris s'empressa d'envoyer par magie les valises et le carton dans la chambre de son frère.**

_« MERCI CHRIS ! » lui cria Wyatt depuis l'étage._

« DE RIEN ! » répondit Chris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour Keira ? » demanda Bianca aux trois sœurs.

« Il faudra que vous restez avec elle au lycée. Elle se sentira moins seule et en sécurité ! » expliqua Piper.

« Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas l'envoyer à l'École de Magie ? » souligna Chris.

« Peut-être, mais c'est à elle de décider. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra rester séparée de Wyatt ! » dit Phoebe.

« On veillera sur elle ! » assura Bianca.

**La porte d'entée du Manoir s'ouvrit à la volée, et se referma aussitôt. Billie arriva dans le salon avec Mélinda, le visage sérieux.**

« Quoi ? » s'empressa Piper.

« Il était là, à la sortie de l'école de Mélinda ! » informa Billie.

« Il sait que nous la protégeons ! » dit Phoebe.

« Quoi ? Qui sait que vous protégez qui ? » s'embrouilla Mélinda.

**Elle fut mise au courant de ce qui se passait dans les moindres détails, tandis qu'à l'étage, dans la chambre de Wyatt, les jeunes sorciers se rapprochaient dangereusement.**

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !

Aurélie !


	4. Se Faire Confiance

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictifs de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

**Nous sommes mardi alors voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Dans la chambre de Wyatt, l'atmosphère était devenue calme. Les sanglots de Keira s'étaient amenuisés. Toujours dans les bras de Wyatt, assis sur le lit, sa respiration avait reprit un rythme normal. **

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda Wyatt.

« Mieux ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle s'écarta de Wyatt et essuya les larmes sèches sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le pull de Wyatt était couvert de son sang et humide à cause de ses larmes, elle se sentit honteuse.**

« Je suis désolé, pour ton pull ! » s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Il se mit debout à son tour avant d'aller vers son armoire et d'en sortir un jogging et un pull de survêtement. Il les lui tendit en lui disant :**

« Je sais que c'est trop grand pour toi mais, en attendant que mon frère et Bianca ne reviennent avec tes affaires, tu devras faire avec ! »

« Je te remercie ! » lui sourit-elle en prenant les vêtements.

« Viens ! » lui dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

**Il la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain où il lui sortit une serviette et lui passa de quoi se laver.**

« C'est à Bianca mais tu peux t'en servir ! » lui dit-il.

**Voyant le scepticisme de la jeune fille, Wyatt ne pu retenir un sourire.**

« Ce n'est pas chimique ou quoi que ce soit. C'est un shampoing tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! » lui assura-t-il en lui tendant de nouveau le produit.

**Ayant confiance en Wyatt, elle prit le shampoing en laissant échapper une grimace, faisant rire Wyatt.**

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Bianca n'est pas méchante, Keira. Elle fait partie des nôtres ! » dit-il.

« Malgré ce que je ressens chaque fois que je la vois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as perçu son côté Phénix, mais elle est du bon côté. Si tu savais le nombre de démons qu'elle a tué avec Chris et moi, tu serais surprise ! » répondit Wyatt.

« Un Phénix ? » s'étonna Keira.

« Ouais ! Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? » questionna-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle.

« Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur eux, et tu pourras même feuilleter le Livre des Ombres si tu veux, mais pour l'instant, enlève tout ce sang que tu as sur toi ! » lui dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**Ce geste les électrisa tous les deux, et Wyatt sortit de la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre. Pendant que Keira se glissait sous la douche afin de nettoyer les tâches de sang qu'il restait sur sa peau, Wyatt enleva son pull tâchait du sang de Keira et le mit dans la corbeille de linge sale qui était placé près de la porte. Il enfila donc un simple t-shirt noir. Soudain, les affaires de Keira se matérialisèrent dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et cria à l'encontre de son frère :**

« MERCI CHRIS ! »

_« DE RIEN ! » lui répondit Chris._

**Retournant dans sa chambre, il entreposa les valises dans un coin de la chambre et avisa le carton qui s'était posé sur son lit. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais s'abstint de faire quoi que ce soit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Keira, vêtue des habits de sport de Wyatt, et les cheveux encore mouillés. **

« Tes affaires viennent d'arriver ! » lui dit Wyatt.

**Elle ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait le carton. Elle l'ouvrit et retira des coins de la boite, quatre petits sachets fermés par un fil doré.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Wyatt.

« C'est un mélange de feuilles de lauriers et de poudre de mandragores ! » répondit-elle.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce mélange ! » dit-il.

« C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a tout apprit en potions. Ma mère était plus _incantations _que _potions _! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quels étaient leurs pouvoirs ? » demanda de nouveau Wyatt, curieux.

« Dès que vous vous serez débarrassé de Crowley, je te montrerai ! » lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

**Wyatt lui rendit son sourire, la faisant rougir. Elle posa les sachets sur la table de nuit de Wyatt, avant de se pencher sur les affaires que contenaient le carton. Elle en retira une petite boite contenant un pendule sertit d'une améthyste ainsi qu'une carte de la Terre. **

« Je vois que tes moyens de repérage sont identiques aux nôtres ! » constata Wyatt.

« Rien de tel que les bonnes vieilles méthodes ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Elle sortit un grand album photo. Elle poussa le carton avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ouvrit l'album et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. **

« Je peux ? » demanda Wyatt en désignant la place près d'elle.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Il s'assit à ses côtés, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, et porta son regard sur l'album. La première photo montrait un homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond, les yeux bleus et vêtu d'un costume noir. A ses côtés, une femme très élégante, blonde également et du même âge que l'homme, habillée d'une robe rouge.**

« Ce sont mes parents ! » dit Keira.

**Wyatt pouvait percevoir l'émotion dans la voix de Keira, alors il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne fit rien pour se détacher, au contraire. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. **

« C'est ton frère ? » demanda-t-il en pointant une photo.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**Le petit garçon sur la photo était âgé de neuf ans, et portait un costume cravate comme son père, à la seule différence qu'il portait une casquette de baseball.**

« Il était fan des Mariners ! » constata Wyatt.

« Ouais. Ce jour-là, on était à une réception. Mon père avait été promu Chef du Département Marketing de la boîte d'informatique où il travaillait. Mon petit frère ne voulait pas sortir sans sa casquette, et mes parents l'ont laissés faire ! » expliqua-t-elle en riant.

« J'imagine la tête des autres invités ! » pouffa Wyatt.

**Keira se mit à rire en se rappelant ce souvenir.**

« Et toi, tu n'es pas que sorcier j'imagine ! » dit-elle en fermant son album.

« Je suis moitié sorcier, et moitié Être de Lumière ! Tout comme Chris ! » affirma-t-il.

« Et, tu sais guérir les gens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, la première personne que j'ai guéris, c'était ma mère et, je n'avais que trois ans ! » répondit-il.

« Si jeune ? » arqua-t-elle en fermant le carton et en le posant dans un coin de la chambre.

« Mon père n'était pas là à cause des Fondateurs, et ma tante Paige n'avait pas encore apprit comment faire alors, Drake, l'ami de ma tante Phoebe à l'époque, a trouvé le moyen dans le Livre des Ombres. Mon père y avait consigné tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile à Chris et moi, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de guérir ma mère ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Je croyais, d'après ce que m'avait dis ma grand-mère, que les relations entre Êtres de Lumières et sorciers étaient… interdites ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui mais, mes parents sont vraiment à part. Ils ont traversés énormément d'épreuves pour prouver qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement ! » informa-t-il en se mettant debout lui aussi.

« Je vois ! » dit-elle simplement

**Wyatt s'était approché un peu trop près d'elle à son goût, ce qui l'embarrassa furieusement, et Wyatt le remarqua.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-il.

« Et bien, je… je n'ai jamais été… aussi proche d'un garçon… en dehors de la famille et… enfin tu vois ! » bégaya-t-elle.

« Keira je sais ce que tu ressens, car c'est aussi nouveau pour moi que ça ne l'est pour toi. Ce que je ressens depuis que je t'ai vu en classe ce matin, c'est différent de ce que je peux ressentir pour ma famille, et je dois avouer que ça me fait peur. Pourtant, je me sens attiré par toi, quoi que je fasse ou quoi que je dise, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi ! » avoua-t-il.

**Keira fut si touchée par cette déclaration qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Wyatt enroula ses bras autour sur ses hanches, et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, respirant sa peau à plein poumon. Se laissant guider par son instinct, mais surtout par ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur pour Keira, il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa peau. En sentant les lèvres du sorcier se poser sur sa peau, Keira ne pu retenir un frisson. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés dès la minute où Wyatt l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle se décala doucement de l'étreinte de Wyatt, et leur regard se croisa. Inconsciemment, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, oubliant pendant un court instant le danger qui guettait la jeune fille. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, mais Wyatt n'en pouvait plus d'attendre alors il posa sa bouche sur celle de Keira, qui ne fit rien pour le repousser. Ils partagèrent ainsi leur premier baiser. Premier baiser qui fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Wyatt et Keira s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre, et Chris entra dans la chambre.**

« Je ne dérange pas, j'espère ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher un sourire.

« Non ! » dirent Keira et Wyatt en même temps.

**Cela eut le don de faire sourire Chris encore plus, qui se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé juste avant qu'il n'arrive.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Wyatt.

« Sandra est en bas. Elle est venue voir Keira ! » répondit Chris.

« On arrive ! » lui dit Wyatt.

**Il sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à son frère, et referma la porte derrière lui.**

« Qui est Sandra ? » questionna Keira.

« Un Fondateur ! » répondit Wyatt.

**Malgré sa réticence d'être présenté à un Fondateur, elle prit la main de Wyatt et le suivit jusqu'au salon. Arrivée dans la véranda intérieure du Manoir, Keira sentit l'angoisse monter en elle. Lorsqu'elle vit la main de Keira dans celle de son neveu, Phoebe ne put retenir un sourire.**

« Bonjour Keira ! » dit Sandra.

« Bonjour ! » répliqua cette dernière.

« Le temps presse, et en attendant que la potion qui vaincra Crowley soit prête, tu devras rester à l'École de Magie ! » lui dit Sandra.

« Non ! » réfuta Keira.

« Tu refuses ? » s'étonna la Fondateur.

« Je suis fatiguée de me cacher ! » soupira Keira.

« Il sait que tu te caches ici ! » lui avoua la Fondateur.

« Quoi ? » s'ahurit Wyatt.

« Il attendait à la sortie du collège de Mélinda ! » dit Billie.

« Il n'osera pas m'attaquer alors que je suis ici ! » leur dit Keira.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » demanda Paige.

« Parce qu'il a attendu que ma grand-mère meurt pour s'en prendre à ma famille. Elle vivante, il savait qu'il signait son arrêt de mort en m'attaquant. S'il veut m'avoir, il doit attendre que je sois seule ! » répondit Keira.

« Au Manoir elle sera bien protégée ! » dit Phoebe.

« Mais qu'en est-il de l'extérieur ? » persista Sandra.

« Elle ne sera jamais seule ! » assura Wyatt, en resserrant sa main sur celle de Keira.

**Avisant le jeune sorcier, Sandra aperçut leurs mains entrelacées et les soupçons que Coop lui avaient rapportés, se confirmaient.**

« Très bien, mais vous devez vous débarrasser de Crowley le plus rapidement possible. Il en va de la survie de Keira, mais d'autres jeunes sorcières également ! » rétorqua Sandra.

**Elle s'éclipsa.**

_**Le soir même.**_

**Il était plus de vingt deux heures, et pendant que Mélinda était scotchée au téléphone avec sa cousine Prudence pour lui rapporter les potins du Manoir, que Chris et Bianca étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, et que Piper et Leo terminaient de ranger la cuisine, Wyatt laissait sa chambre à Keira. Il avait préparé une couverture et s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre quand Keira l'arrêta.**

« Où tu vas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je vais dormir dans le grenier ! » répondit-il.

« Attends, euh, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Elle était morte de trouille en pensant Wyatt loin d'elle, et Wyatt le ressentit. Il posa la couverture au sol et éteignit la lumière principale de la chambre. Se glissant sous les draps, Keira se rapprocha vivement de Wyatt, qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras.**

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Wyatt ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Mais de rien ! » répondit-il dans un murmure.

**Il lui embrassa le front, et le sommeil ne tarda pas à les guetter, laissant un silence de plomb régner dans la chambre.**

**Piper et Léo montèrent à l'étage pour gagner leur chambre quand ils entendirent la voix de Mélinda. Piper se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille et ouvrit la porte sans frapper.**

« Raccroche ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Maman ! » bouda Mélinda.

« Demain, tu as cours, alors tu raccroches ! » intervint Leo.

**Mélinda souffla et raccrocha après avoir prit congé de sa cousine. Piper referma la porte et alla vérifier que Keira était bien installée. En ouvrant lentement la porte, quelle ne fut sa surprise en s'apercevant que Wyatt dormait avec leur jeune protégée. Leo entraîna sa femme loin de la chambre de leur fils aîné et regagna leur propre chambre.**

« Ils sont grands alors laisse-les ! » lui dit Leo.

**Piper se résigna et se prépara pour la nuit.**

**Dans le Manoir, le silence régnait tandis qu'à l'extérieur, Crowley se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il devait trouver un moyen d'approcher Keira, mais avec les sœurs Halliwell comme protectrices, il savait que ce ne serait pas tâche facile. Il devait trouver un moyen de frapper en plein cœur de cette famille sans se faire prendre !**

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez j'ai vraiment envie de savoir :) !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	5. Sortir De Sa Carapace

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictifs de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

Bonjour, voici le chapitre de la semaine. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le réveil de Wyatt sonna, réveillant le jeune sorcier, qui ne cacha en rien sa contrariété. L'objet bruyant se trouvait sur la table de nuit du côté de Keira. Wyatt se pencha pour l'éteindre, mais la main de Keira le devança.**

« Je déteste les réveils ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Cette remarque fit rire le garçon.**

« Allez, faut se préparer pour les cours ! » dit Wyatt.

« T'as une drôle de façon de réveiller une fille ! » fit-elle remarquer.

« Et comment tu voudrais que je m'y prenne ? » demanda-t-il.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Chris et Bianca, qui étaient déjà prêt.**

« Avec un bon gros câlin ! » lui dit Chris.

**Bianca se mit à rire avant de tirer Chris hors de la chambre de son frère, et de refermer la porte.**

« Je vais tuer mon frère ! » grogna Wyatt.

**Keira sortit du lit et s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer ses os.**

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu fais ça ! » ria Wyatt, suivit de Keira.

« Je peux emprunter la salle de bain ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

« Si ma petite sœur n'est pas déjà dedans ! » répondit-il.

**On frappa à la porte.**

_« Wyatt, je peux entrer ? » fit la voix de Piper._

« Oui maman ! »

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Piper.**

« Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Maman, mon réveil vient tout juste de sonner ! » l'informa Wyatt.

« Désolé, euh, la salle de bain d'en bas est libre ! » dit-elle.

« Ne me dis pas que Mélinda est encore dans celle du haut ? » s'écria Wyatt.

« Tu connais ta sœur ! » répondit Piper. « Le petit déjeuner est presque prêt ! »

« D'accord, on se dépêche. » dit Wyatt.

**Piper sortit de la chambre, et Keira prépara ses affaires.**

« Tu peux me montrer où est la salle de bain numéro deux ? » demanda Keira à Wyatt.

**Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Wyatt quitta son lit et stoppa la jeune fille.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna-t-elle.

« J'ai un moyen plus rapide pour atteindre la salle de bain ! » répondit-il en souriant.

**Il l'attira dans ses bras, et s'éclipsa. Il se matérialisa dans la salle d'eau, et Keira eut un petit vertige que Wyatt évita en la tenant contre lui.**

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu t'y habitueras avec le temps ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Il s'éclipsa de nouveau, et Keira alla fermer le loquet de la pièce. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon, puis se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, mais elle se lava le corps rapidement pour laisser assez d'eau chaude à Wyatt. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette, et se brossa les dents avant de s'habiller. Elle mit un jean taille basse noir, une tunique rouge dos nu, et une paire de bottines. Elle détacha ses cheveux et souffla un bon coup avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se concentra et laissa sa magie s'emparer d'elle. Au bout de deux minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était satisfaite du résultat : ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés avec quelques mèches qui s'échappaient devant ses yeux, et son visage était maquillé légèrement. Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir.**

_« Ça a du bon la magie ! » se dit-elle._

**Elle appela Wyatt, qui se matérialisa dans la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean délavé, d'un débardeur noir, et d'une chemise noire qu'il n'avait pas boutonnée. Keira déglutit péniblement devant l'allure du sorcier.**

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il.

« T'es déjà habillé ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Etant donné que Mélinda était en train de se maquiller, je l'ai faites gicler le temps que je prenne ma douche. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle y est vite retournée quand je suis sorti ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Ok ! Tu me ramènes dans la chambre ? » dit-elle.

**Il l'attira dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et avant de s'éclipser, il lui dit tout bas :**

« T'es magnifique ! »

**La seconde d'après, ils étaient dans la chambre de Wyatt.**

« Merci ! » répondit-elle.

« De ri… »

**Elle l'avait coupée en l'embrassant. Wyatt en profita pour prolonger le baiser, ce qui ne déplu par à la jeune sorcière qui se laissa faire. Ce fut un baiser bien plus sensuel que leur premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés la veille. Ils y mirent fin, et Wyatt porta son pouce à ses lèvres pour lui caresser. Aucune trace de rouge à lèvres hors des lèvres.**

« T'as une drôle de façon de dire merci ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu seras le seul à avoir droit à ce genre de remerciement ! » lui dit-elle.

« J'espère bien ! » sourit-il.

**Il lui vola un baiser, puis, ils préparèrent leur sac de cours. Keira prit sa veste ainsi que son téléphone portable, et sortit de la chambre, tenant Wyatt parla main. Quand il vit sa sœur à table, Wyatt ne pu s'empêcher de dire :**

« T'es déjà sortit de la salle de bain ? »

**Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. **

« Cette fois, on ne sera pas en retard au lycée ! » taquina Chris.

« Maman ! » se plaignit Mélinda.

« Les garçons, ça suffit ! » dit Piper.

**Le calme étant revenu autour de la tablée, chacun prit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Keira était quand même mal à l'aise au milieu de cette famille, dont elle faisait partie maintenant. Sentant le trouble de celle qu'il aimait, Wyatt lui prit la main et la lui serra tendrement pour la rassurer. **

**Arrivée au lycée, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Wyatt et Keira, qui avaient leurs mains enlacées.**

« Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que t'es arrivée dans ce lycée qu'hier, et que t'es déjà avec mon frère ! » répondit Chris. « Qui soit dit-en passant, à une côte impressionnante auprès des filles de ce lycée. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis que t'étais un tombeur. » railla Keira.

« Elles ne m'intéressent pas. » la rassura-t-il.

« Fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ! » lui conseilla Bianca.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! » grommela Keira.

**Ayant cours ensemble toute la matinée, Wyatt et Keira ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde, au grand étonnement de tous. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis vingt-quatre heures, et pourtant la connexion était forte.**

**A l'heure du déjeunée, Keira suivit Wyatt jusqu'à la cafétéria du lycée, et ils durent faire la queue pour se servir. **

_« Je déteste attendre ! » dit-elle par la pensée._

**Wyatt fit un gros effort pour ne pas montrer sa stupeur lorsque la voix de Keira était entrée dans sa tête.**

_« Et moi je déteste être prit au dépourvu ! » répliqua-t-il._

_« Désolé ! » dit-elle._

_« Alors, c'est ton pouvoir ? » demanda Wyatt._

_« C'en est un ! » répondit Keira._

_« Tu en as combien ? » voulut-il savoir._

_« A toi de deviner ! » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

**Il répondit à son sourire, et ils purent enfin remplir leur plateau de nourriture, avant de rejoindre Chris et Bianca à leur table habituelle. Les deux tourtereaux étaient en train de manger, mais pas la nourriture qui était présente sur leurs plateaux.**

« Chris, arrête ou je vais vomir ! » dit Wyatt en posant son plateau sur la table.

**Chris et Bianca se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.**

« Vous tentiez de battre un record d'apnée ? » demanda Keira en s'asseyant.

**Wyatt et Chris la regardèrent bizarrement, et Bianca se mit à rire.**

« D'où te vient cette spontanéité soudaine ? » demanda Chris.

« Elle a toujours été en moi mais, depuis que je suis seule, je l'avais caché à tous ! » répondit Keira.

**Wyatt lui prit la main et lui dit :**

« Mais tu n'es plus seule ! »

« Oh, tu vas me faire chialer ! » se moqua Chris.

« Pot de colle en approche ! » toussota Bianca.

**Wyatt se retourna et soupira :**

« Oh non, pas elle ! »

« Pauvre Wyatt ! » ricana Chris.

« Tu ne disais pas ça quand elle te draguait avant que Bianca ne la menace ! » se désola Wyatt.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Keira.

« Alors, pour faire cours, la fille qui va débarquer dans dix secondes, s'appelle Cassandra Michaels et a dans la tête de séduire Wyatt ! » expliqua Bianca.

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit Keira.

_« Salut Wyatt ! »_

**La fameuse Cassandra venait d'arriver avec deux de ses copines à la table de la fratrie Halliwell !**

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Cassandra.

« Ça allait avant que t'arrive ! » répondit Wyatt.

« On peut s'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

_« Non ! »_

**C'est Keira qui avait parlé, à l'étonnement des garçons. Bianca, elle, souriait !**

« Qui t'es toi ? » cracha Cassandra.

« Quelqu'un qui va te casser ton faux nez si tu continues à tourner autour de _mon _copain ! » claqua Keira.

**Bianca eut un rire qu'elle n'eut pu s'empêcher de masquer. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Keira décida de faire une chose qu'elle avait toujours refusée de faire. D'un regard, elle fixa les talons de Cassandra, et se concentra. La seconde suivante, le talon de la chaussure droite de Cassandra se cassa, faisant tanguer la jeune fille.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, ma chaussure ! » couina Cassandra.

« Pauvre petite chose, maintenant dégage ! » aboya Keira.

**Suivit de ses deux acolytes, Cassandra alla s'asseoir à une table éloignée de celle des Halliwell. **

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » demanda Chris à Keira.

« Possible ! » répondit Keira.

« Explique ! » la pressa Wyatt.

« Disons que, je peux avoir ce que je veux en me concentrant ! » informa-t-elle.

« Hein ? » fit Chris.

**Keira vérifia que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, avant de poser sa main sur la bouteille de soda de Chris, qui était chaude. Elle retira sa main la seconde d'après, et Chris prit sa bouteille, qui était glacée.**

« Comment… » questionna-t-il.

« Plus tard les questions. _Il _sait que je suis avec vous, alors je ne prendrais pas le risque de parler de ça ici ! » l'arrêta-t-elle.

**Sachant de qui elle voulait parler, aucun n'insista à en savoir davantage. Pour le moment !**

« A part ça, t'as bien dormi ? » demanda Chris, plein de sous-entendus.

**Il se reçu immédiatement un coup de pied sous la table de la part de son frère.**

« Non mais t'es barge ! » s'écria Chris.

« Arrête d'être aussi curieux ! » le prévint Wyatt.

**Keira regarda Bianca et lui demanda :**

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« Malheureusement, oui ! » soupira Bianca.

« Et, quand ils doivent combattre un démon ? » poursuivit Keira.

« Oh Dieu merci, non ! » assura Bianca.

**A la fin du repas, Keira se leva pour aller aux toilettes, quand Bianca décida de l'accompagner.**

« Ce n'est pas la peine ! » refusa poliment Keira.

« Je n'étais pas en train de te demander la permission. » dit Bianca.

« On a promit aux Fondateurs de veiller sur toi quand tu n'es pas au Manoir ! » expliqua Chris.

**Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, Keira abdiqua et elle sortit de la cafétéria, Bianca à ses talons. Elles marchaient dans les couloirs en direction des toilettes, et le silence régnait entre les deux filles. C'est Bianca qui brisa le silence.**

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu sais ! » assura-t-elle.

« Je sais ! » dit Keira.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es si réservée et distante avec moi ? » demanda Bianca.

« Depuis la mort de mes parents, je ne fais plus confiance aux gens, surtout aux démons qui se disent du bon côté ! » répondit Keira en entrant dans les toilettes pour filles.

**L'endroit était désert, et Keira entra dans une cabine, s'enfermant à clé. Bianca attendit, appuyée contre l'un des lavabos, ses sens aux aguets. Seulement deux minutes plus tard, Keira ressortit de sa cachette, et se lava les mains.**

« Keira, si je n'étais pas du bon côté, comme tu le penses, les sœurs Halliwell ne m'auraient pas laissés fréquenter Chris, et encore moins vivre avec eux. » expliqua Bianca. « Phoebe l'aurait tout de suite vu. »

**Keira ne répondit pas !**

« Je veux vraiment t'aider, Keira. Chaque fois que les garçons, Mélinda ou les autres membres de la famille vont au combat, je les rejoints. Si tu savais le nombre de démons que j'ai pu tuer, tu serais surprise ! » continua Bianca.

**Keira s'essuya les mains, et se rappela d'un conseil de sa grand-mère, au sujet d'un don qu'elle possédait, et qu'elle avait apprit à maîtriser dès l'âge de dix ans, et qui ne fonctionnait que si elle le souhaitait.**

« Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen pour savoir si je peux te faire confiance ou pas ! » dit Keira.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi qui puisse te prouver ma bonne foi ! » dit Bianca. « Tu dois te servir de tes pouvoirs pour ça ? »

« J'expliquerais plus tard mais, en gros, c'est ça ! » acquiesça Keira.

**Bianca se mit face à elle, et lui tendit ses mains.**

« Je suis prête à me soumettre à ce test ! » lui sourit Bianca.

**Keira prit les mains de Bianca dans les siennes, et soupira un bon coup avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se concentra, quand un sursaut la prit. La vision qu'elle venait d'avoir la rassura, et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait toujours eu foi en ses visions !**

« T'as des prémonitions toi aussi ? » s'ahuri Bianca.

« Oui mais, les explications… » commença à dire Keira.

« Je sais, plus tard ! » s'amusa Bianca.

« On recommence à zéro ? » proposa Keira en souriant. « Salut, moi c'est Keira Copper. »

**Elle lui tendit la main.**

« Enchantée, moi c'est Bianca Adams ! » répondit Bianca en serrant la main de Keira.

**Cette fois-ci, aucuns frissons, aucunes ondes négatives ne parcoururent les deux jeunes filles. Le sourire aux lèvres, elles quittèrent les toilettes et en tournant dans un couloir, elles tombèrent sur leur petit copain respectif.**

« J'ai cru qu'il vous étiez arrivé quelque chose ! » dit Wyatt, soulagé.

**Il prit Keira dans ses bras, et Chris embrassa Bianca.**

« Je vais bien, on ne faisait que discuter ! » assura Keira.

**La cloche sonna, séparant les deux couples.**

« Tous au gymnase ! » dit Chris.

« Je ne savais pas que les quatrièmes et troisièmes années avaient sports ensemble ! » s'étonna Keira.

« On va s'amuser un peu, surtout que Cassandra et ses deux lèches-bottes seront là ! » avoua Bianca en prenant la main de Keira.

« Je vais la massacrer ! » plaisanta cette dernière :

**Elles se mirent à rire, tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, laissant les deux garçons complètement sous le choc.**

« Qu'est-ce qui y a bien pu se passer dans les toilettes ? » demanda Wyatt.

« Bonne question ! » répondit Chris.

_**A l'École de Magie !**_

**Pendant que Léo donnait ses cours, Paige feuilletait les grimoires de l'école, quand elle découvrit un chapitre entier consacré à un clan de bohémien nommé Juarez ! Ce qu'elle y découvrit la surpris, et la troubla !**

« Et ben dis donc ! » souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Ouh, une petite fin à la con, comme j'aime les appeler. Il vous faut patienter une semaine pour avoir la suite.

A très vite, Aurélie !


	6. Les Pouvoirs Tant Convoités

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictifs de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

Hey, nous sommes mardi alors voici le chapitre de la semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Paige venait de relire au moins trois fois le texte qu'elle avait trouvé, quand Léo arriva.**

« Paige ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu devais surveiller Keira ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tant qu'elle est au lycée avec Wyatt, Chris et Bianca, elle ne craint rien ! » assura Paige.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ce livre ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle quitta le livre des yeux pour regarder son beau-frère.**

« Dis Léo, quand t'étais un Être de Lumière, tu avais déjà entendu parler d'un clan qui s'appelait _Juarez _? » demanda Paige.

« Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il s'agît d'un clan de bohémien assez puissant et presque aussi vieux que les Halliwell. Ils sont apparus environs quelques années après la mort de Mélinda Warren, il me semble ! » répondit Léo, en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

« C'est ce qui est marqué dans ce livre mais, regarde un peu ce dessin ! » lui dit Paige en lui montrant la page qui l'avait collé sur sa chaise.

**Léo regarda l'illustration d'une jeune femme, qui lui semblait étrangement familière.**

« Mais, c'est Keira ! » dit-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas Keira. » réfuta Paige. « C'est Miranda Juarez, la première sorcière du clan. »

« Alors, Keira est une Juarez ? » conclu Léo.

« C'est ce que je pense ! » dit Paige. « Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est comment la mère de Keira s'est laissé se faire tuer alors qu'elle détenait des pouvoirs très puissants ? Ce clan était aussi puissant que le nôtre ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis _était _? » questionna Léo.

« Parce que si j'ai raison, Keira est non seulement la dernière descendante des Juarez, mais elle est aussi détentrice de tous les pouvoirs de ses aïeuls ! » expliqua Paige.

« Comment savoir lequel Crowley convoite ? » demanda Léo.

« D'après ce que je sais, et ce que j'ai lu sur la famille de Keira grâce au dossier que m'a rapporté Henry, la grand-mère de Keira connaissait la nôtre ! » dit Paige.

« Tu plaisantes ? » dit Léo.

« Non, et je ne serais pas contre le fait de faire revenir grand-mère et de lui poser quelques questions ! » dit Paige.

**Léo confia la direction de l'école à Andrew, son assistant, et prit la main de Paige, qui s'éclipsa au Manoir. Ils arrivèrent dans le grenier, où Piper et Phoebe feuilletaient le Livre des Ombres.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Piper.

**Pendant que Paige plaçait des bougies en cercle et les allumait, Léo raconta son entretien avec Paige. Cette dernière récita la formule pour faire apparaître sa grand-mère : Penny !**

_« Entends mon appel, entends ma voix, toi esprit mortel de l'au-delà, reviens sous ta forme d'autrefois ! »_

**Un halo de lumière apparut, mais à la place de Penny Halliwell, une autre femme apparut. Elle était blonde, d'une trentaine d'année, vêtue d'une robe blanche.**

_« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle._

« C'est raté. Je voulais voir grand-mère, et voilà qu'un autre fantôme répond à notre appel ! » soupira Paige.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » redemanda la femme._

« Connaissez-vous une jeune fille prénommée Keira Cooper ? » demanda Phoebe.

_« Vous connaissez ma fille ? Dites-moi qu'elle est en vie ! » les supplia la femme._

« Oh ho ! » fit Paige.

**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Wyatt, ce dernier venait de se matérialiser avec Keira, lèvres contre lèvres. Laissant tomber leur sac de cours à terre et sans rompre leur baiser, ils s'allongèrent sur le grand lit. **

« Wyatt ! » murmura Keira contre les lèvres du garçon.

« Hum ? » fit-il en faisant dévier ses lèvres sur la nuque de Keira.

« Et si tes parents nous surprennent ? » questionna-t-elle en se laissant aller aux caresses que lui prodiguait Wyatt.

**Il stoppa ses baisers, la regarda dans les yeux, tendit sa main vers la porte, et d'un simple petit mouvement de la main, le verrou de la porte de la chambre se ferma.**

« Maintenant on est tranquille ! » lui sourit-il.

« Il ne faut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, Monsieur Halliwell ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Tu es la première à le faire, Mademoiselle Cooper ! » répliqua Wyatt en entrant dans son jeu.

« Je ne suis pas une Halliwell ! » contra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Elle se retrouva rapidement au dessus, une jambe de chaque côté des hanches de Wyatt, qui appréciait cette nouvelle position. Il en profita pour placer ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille, qui plaqua son bassin contre celui de Wyatt. Keira y mit fin, se redressa et enleva son haut, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge couleur chair. Elle sourit à Wyatt, alors ce dernier se redressa à son tour et enleva sa chemise puis son débardeur. La jeune sorcière plaqua ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme sous elle, puis, le poussa pour qu'il se rallonge, mais il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira sur lui. Leur bouche se reconnecta l'une à l'autre, et le baiser en devint de plus en plus vorace. **

**Alors que leur baiser s'intensifia, le collier de Keira fit émaner en elle une intense chaleur, qui lui fit stopper le baiser qu'elle partageait avec Wyatt. Elle se releva, restant assise sur Wyatt.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda ce dernier en prenant appuie sur ses coudes.

« Il se passe quelque chose ! » répondit-elle en touchant son collier.

**Elle quitta les genoux de Wyatt et remit sa tunique, tandis qu'il revêtit uniquement son débardeur. Keira sortit de la chambre, très vite suivit par Wyatt. Elle se laissa guider par les ondes qui émanaient de son collier et grimpa des escaliers… Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte fermée du grenier, et tendirent l'oreille alors qu'une conversation eut lieue dans la pièce. Le cœur de Keira se serra lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix très distincte de sa mère.**

**Au grenier, les sœurs Halliwell, et surtout Paige, n'arrivaient pas à croire que la défunte mère de Keira avait intercepté l'appel de Paige. Appel destiné à Penny !**

« Vous êtes la mère de Keira ? » questionna Léo.

_« Oui. Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'elle va bien ! » les supplia-t-elle de nouveau._

« Elle est en vie, et sous notre protection ! » la rassura Paige.

_« Merci ! » soupira-t-elle._

« Puisque vous êtes là, j'aimerais vous poser une question : est-ce que Keira sait qu'elle est la dernière descendante de votre clan ? » demanda Paige.

_« Etant fille unique, et n'ayant eu aucune cousine, je savais que Keira aurait en elle tous les pouvoirs de nôtre clan. Lorsque mon fils est né, je savais aussi que tout reposait sur Keira, mais Crowley est apparu une fois. Ma mère l'a vite chassé, et il ne s'est plus montré. Seulement, ma mère est morte, ce qui a permis à Crowley de nous retrouver. Il voulait mon pouvoir mais je l'ai devancé et j'ai renoncé à mon don, en le transmettant secrètement à Keira ! » expliqua la mère de Keira._

« Vous lui avez transmit votre don ? » demanda Piper, confuse.

_« Oui, grâce à une potion et un sort qui ont permis à Keira, sans qu'elle le sache, d'absorber mon don de déviation. » répondit-elle._

« Vous auriez pu vous défendre contre Crowley ce jour-là ! » dit Phoebe en faisant référence au jour où Crowley avait massacré la famille de Keira.

_« Je n'avais plus de pouvoir ce jour-là, et mon mari n'était pas un sorcier, tout comme mon fils. » informa-t-elle._

« Keira refuse de faire appel à ses pouvoirs contre Crowley, car s'il la tue, il récupérera le pouvoir qu'elle aura utilisé contre lui ! » dit Phoebe.

_« C'est pour cette raison, que les Fondateurs ont fait appel à vous pour la protéger. Vous devez l'aider à prendre conscience de ses dons, et à en faire usage. Elle est la dernière héritière du clan Juarez, et notre magie s'éteindra si Keira ne se bat pas pour survivre ! »_

**La porte du grenier s'ouvrit sur Wyatt et Keira. Quand Keira vit le fantôme de sa mère au milieu du grenier, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.**

« Maman ! » s'étrangla Keira.

_« Ma chérie ! » répondit sa mère._

**La mère de Keira fit un pas hors du cercle de bougie, et elle se retrouva de chair et de sang.**

« Qu'avez-vous entendu ? » les questionna Piper.

« Tout ! » répondit Wyatt.

**Keira tendit sa main vers sa mère, mais hésita à vraiment la toucher. Elle retint sa main.**

_« Pourquoi hésites-tu ? » s'étonna sa mère._

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dis sur qui j'étais réellement ? » répliqua Keira, les larmes aux yeux.

_« C'est ta grand-mère qui ne voulait rien te dire tant que tu n'étais pas prête ! »_

« Et je n'ai plus de famille ! »

_« Nous seront toujours auprès de toi. Et ne dis pas que tu n'as plus de famille. Tu es en sécurité avec les Halliwell, et elles t'aideront à développer tes dons ! »_

**La mère de Keira regarda Wyatt, puis lui dit :**

_« Je vous confie la vie de ma fille, prenez en soin ! »_

« Je vous le promets ! » promit Wyatt.

**Elle regarda sa fille, et n'y tenant plus, la prit dans ses bras. Au grand étonnement de Keira, elle sentit le toucher de sa mère. La jeune sorcière se laissa aller dans l'étreinte maternelle qui lui manquait tant. Après quelques minutes, mère et fille se sépara, et la mère de Keira fit un pas en arrière et fut de nouveau entouré par un halo de lumière.**

_« Je t'aime ma chérie, et n'oublie jamais qui tu es ! »_

« Je t'aime aussi maman, et si jamais, tu vois papa et Dylan… » commença à dire Keira, mais les sanglots qui la parcourut l'empêchèrent de continuer.

_« Je leur dirais ! »_

**La seconde d'après, le fantôme de la mère de Keira disparue, faisant régner un silence de plomb dans le grenier. Wyatt se rapprocha de Keira et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa faire et pleura dans les bras du jeune homme.**

« Wyatt, retourne dans ta chambre avec Keira, il faut qu'on parle entre nous ! » lui dit Piper.

« Elle a bien besoin de se calmer ! » approuva Phoebe.

**Wyatt quitta le grenier avec Keira, et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant les adultes entre eux.**

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'avoir une conversation plus qu'approfondit avec Sandra ! » dit Paige.

**Pendant ce temps, du côté des jeunes tourtereaux, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Wyatt. Keira ne pleurait plus, mais des soubresauts la prenait quelques fois.**

« Ça va aller ? » lui demanda tendrement Wyatt.

« Ça va déjà mieux ! » répondit-elle.

« Navré que tu aie dû apprendre ça de cette façon ! » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Keira je, je t'aime ! » avoua Wyatt.

**Elle releva la tête vers le garçon, ébranlée par cette soudaine déclaration. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le torse de Wyatt, Keira fut prise d'une vision. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, et qu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Wyatt, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres…**

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Aurélie !


	7. Développer Ses Dons

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictifs de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

**Hey, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'avais une panne d'internet. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la coureté de celui-ci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Keira je, je t'aime ! » avoua Wyatt._

_**Elle releva la tête vers le garçon, ébranlée par cette soudaine déclaration. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le torse de Wyatt, Keira fut prise d'une vision. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, et qu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Wyatt, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres :**_

« Je t'aime aussi Wyatt ! »

**Le jeune sorcier leva la tête pour chercher les lèvres de Keira, qui accepta le baiser qu'il lui donna. Wyatt inversa leur place, de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de sa petite amie. Elle se laissa faire, approfondissant le baiser. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent à regret. Wyatt regarda Keira et lui demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! » répondit-elle, innocemment.

« J'ai reconnu le pouvoir de prémonition de ma tante Phoebe. Tu as vu quoi ? » redemanda-t-il en souriant.

« Rien de spécial, juste une chose que je savais déjà : c'est avec toi que je veux partager ma vie ! » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Chris et Bianca.**

« Oh, comme c'est touchant ! » se moqua Chris.

« Chris, dégage avant que je te tue ! » s'impatienta Wyatt.

« Relax Roméo, je suis venu vous dire de bien vous préparer. Keira doit s'entraîner à développer ses dons, ordre de maman ! » expliqua Chris.

« Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, Crowley me repérera aussitôt, où qu'on aille ! » répliqua Keira en s'asseyant sur le lit, imitée par Wyatt.

« Là où on t'emmène, il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à toi ! » la rassura Bianca.

« Soyez prêt dans dix minutes ! » leur dit Chris avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et Bianca.

**Prise d'une panique incontrôlable, Keira enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, et fit basculer son corps d'avant en arrière. **

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » murmura-t-elle sans cesse.

« Keira ! » s'inquiéta Wyatt.

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Keira, calme-toi ! » lui dit Wyatt d'une voix calme.

**Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant affectueusement le bras, ce qui fonctionna au bout de quelques minutes.**

« Wyatt, je ne veux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs, ça me fait peur ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai près de toi, il ne t'arrivera rien ! » lui assura-t-il. « Tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Tu sais bien…que oui ! » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer, et tout ira bien ! » lui dit-il.

**Keira prit une profonde inspiration et se calma. Ils finirent par troquer leurs jeans contre des survêtements et des débardeurs, et Keira mit une paire de basket. Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le salon, Piper et Paige attendaient les jeunes sorciers avec le Livre des Ombres en main.**

« Allons-y ! » annonça Piper.

**Elle et Paige s'éclipsèrent. Keira regarda Wyatt, qui se contenta de sourire et de lui tendre la main. La jeune fille lui prit la main sans hésitation, et Wyatt s'éclipsa aussitôt pour se rendre à l'École de Magie. Keira regarda autour d'elle après l'atterrissage, et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était vraiment immense. **

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Keira à voix haute.

_« C'est l'École de Magie ! » se fit entendre la voix de Léo._

**Lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction de Léo, Keira vit les trois sœurs, Chris, Bianca, Mélinda, Billie et Coop.**

« Ici tu pourras t'entraîner sans crainte. L'école n'est pas accessible aux démons ! » l'informa Phoebe.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que je me serve de mes pouvoirs. J'ignore la totalité d'entre eux, et ça me fait peur ! » avoua Keira.

« On est tous passé par là Keira, et on sera là pour t'aider ! » tenta de la rassurer Mélinda.

« Tu te sers bien de ta magie de temps en temps, tu me l'as prouvé avec ta prémonition pour voir si tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi. C'est déjà un début ! » dit Bianca.

« Tu as des prémonitions ? » s'étonna Piper.

« Euh, j'arrive à les contrôler. J'ai des visions seulement si je le souhaite, sinon, mon pouvoir reste inerte ! » expliqua Keira.

« De quels pouvoirs as-tu appris à te servir ? » demanda Paige.

**Keira sentit la peur monter en elle et elle referma ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.**

_« Wyatt, je ne peux pas ! » lui dit Keira par la pensée grâce à sa télépathie._

_« Si, tu peux le faire ! » lui assura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_« Ce pouvoir me fait peur ! » avoua Keira._

_« Qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider ? » lui demanda-t-il._

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Mélinda.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut communiquer par la pensée ! » dit Billie.

« Tu crois ? » arqua Piper.

« J'en suis sûre ! » acquiesça Billie.

**Wyatt se détacha de Keira, et chercha un objet. Il finit par trouver une vieille mappemonde de la taille d'une balle de handball.**

_« Ça te va ? » demanda-t-il à Keira, toujours par la pensée._

_« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver ! » répondit-elle._

_« Je crois en toi ! » lui assura-t-il. _« Mélinda ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda sa sœur.

« Figes ça ! » lui dit-il en lançant la mappemonde.

**Mélinda s'exécuta, et figea l'objet à une dizaine de mètre du sol.**

« Wyatt, tu nous expliques ? » le pressa sa mère.

« Patience, s'il vous plaît ! » lui dit-il en se rapprochant de Keira. « Vas-y ! »

**Keira inspira profondément et fit appel à un pouvoir qu'elle avait apprit à développer auprès de sa grand-mère à l'âge de neuf ans. D'un geste machinal, elle ouvrit sa main droite et laissa filer de l'électricité de sa paume, qui réduisit la mappemonde en morceaux.**

« Wow ! » souffla Mélinda.

**Keira referma aussitôt sa main et ferma les yeux en essayant de reprendre son calme. Elle n'avait pas utilisé ce pouvoir depuis des années, car après la mort de sa grand-mère, elle avait dû s'entraîner à développer ses dons toute seule, avant de tout abandonner après le décès de sa famille. **

« Ne me demandez pas de recommencer, je n'en aurais pas la force ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu devras pourtant les utiliser pour te défendre contre Crowley. On va y aller doucement et essayer de réveiller en toi le pouvoir que t'a légué ta mère ! » lui dit Paige.

« Comment ? J'ignore tout de ce pouvoir de déviation, ni comment l'utiliser ! » dit Keira, perdue.

« Nous allons nous y prendre de la façon qui te convient le plus. En général, le pouvoir de déviation se manifeste quand tu es en danger. » dit Phoebe.

« Si c'est ce pouvoir que veut Crowley, alors il est hors de question que j'apprenne à le développer. J'ai réussi à la repousser l'autre jour, mais si jamais il m'attaque et qu'il s'aperçoit que je maîtrise la déviation, il n'hésitera pas et me tuera ! » refusa Keira.

« Comment veux-tu repousser ses attaques si tu n'apprends pas à te défendre ? » s'écria Phoebe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'autres ? La potion n'est pas prête et je ne veux pas l'affronter sans ! » expliqua Keira.

« Pour la potion, on attendra que tu sois prête, et on lui tendra un piège, mais tu ne dois pas laisser ce type t'empêcher de t'épanouir en tant que sorcière. Tu es la dernière héritière de ton clan, et tu te dois de faire en sorte que ton héritage ne s'éteigne pas avec toi. » dit Paige.

« On ne te laissera jamais seule, tu es protégé par le pouvoir de notre famille ! » la rassura Chris.

**Wyatt posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Keira, qui respira à fond.**

« Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te cacher et à vivre dans la crainte ! » lui dit Wyatt.

« Nous allons t'aider à vaincre Crowley, mais pour cela, il te faut maîtriser tes pouvoirs ! » lui dit Phoebe.

**Keira se rappela alors la vision qu'elle avait eut un peu plus tôt. Si elle voulait vivre avec Wyatt, et faire en sorte que sa prémonition se produise, elle devait faire face au meurtrier de sa famille, et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle l'essuya sur le champ. Soufflant un bon coup, elle regarda les trois sœurs et leur dit :**

« Très bien, on commence par quoi ? »

_**Une heure et demi plus tard.**_

**Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à méditer avec son Être de Lumière, Paige, Keira était revenue dans la salle de l'École de Magie où se trouvaient tous les autres.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Wyatt en lui prenant la main.

« Tu veux la vérité ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« T'es prête pour un corps à corps ? » questionna Phoebe.

« Je ne vais pas me battre contre l'une de vous quand même ! » s'ahurit Keira.

« Oh non, pas contre elle. Contre moi ! » lui dit Bianca qui s'était placé au milieu de la pièce.

« Pourquoi je dois me battre contre toi ? » voulu savoir Keira en s'approchant d'elle.

« Parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir faire ça ! » sourit Bianca.

**Elle lui lança une boule d'énergie, mais inoffensive, qui s'écrasa contre l'épaule de Keira au choc.**

« Hey, mais t'es folle ! » s'écria Keira.

« Oui je sais ! » pouffa Bianca en lui lançant une autre boule qui lui fonça droit sur la tête.

**Cette fois, Keira l'esquiva en se penchant habilement en arrière. Elle s'était penché si bas qu'elle prit appuie sur ses mains et effectua une roue arrière. Une fois sur ses jambes, elle vit Bianca lancer une autre boule, et Keira arma sa main droite d'énergie et en l'ouvrant, son pouvoir d'électricité se manifesta, et contra la boule d'énergie de Bianca.**

« Joli coup, mais ne crois pas que Crowley jouera à la loyale avec toi ! » la prévint Bianca, avant de disparaître.

**Keira resta stoïque, et mit en pratique une tactique que lui avait enseigné sa grand-mère. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'aura dégagée par Bianca. Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna et avec ses mains, bloqua la jambe de Bianca qui venait de réapparaître.**

« Comment t'as fais ça ? » demanda Bianca, surprise.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » répondit Keira, un sourire en coin.

**Elles se firent de nouveau face, et sans prévenir, Bianca arma ne boule d'énergie. Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, Keira s'effectuait à éviter ou à contrer les boules d'énergie de Bianca, ainsi que ses disparitions répétées. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Keira s'épuisait. Alors qu'une énième boule d'énergie s'apprêtait à être lancer par Bianca, Keira sentit un picotement dans la main. Lorsque la boule d'énergie vint sur elle, Keira n'avait plus la force de l'esquiver, alors elle leva la main droite instinctivement, et la boule d'énergie fut renvoyée sur Bianca, qui l'esquiva en se baissant. Keira regardait sa main, et n'en croyait pas ses yeux : une sorte de barrière magnétique entourait sa main toute entière.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Keira, apeurée.

« C'est ton pouvoir de déviation. » répondit Léo.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais ! » dit Keira, complètement sous le choc.

« L'essentiel, c'est que tu y sois parvenu ! » lui dit Phoebe.

**Le pouvoir de Keira s'effaça, et elle ressentit aussitôt son manque d'énergie. Elle fut sur le point de tomber au sol, mais Wyatt avait anticipé le coup et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée.**

« Je crois qu'elle s'est assez entraîné ! » dit-il à l'attention de sa mère.

« Ce surplus de pouvoir l'affaiblit à mesure qu'elle les utilise ! » expliqua Coop.

« On reprendra demain après les cours ! » suggéra Chris, qui était retourné près de Bianca.

« En plus, on a des devoirs à faire ! » grimaça Mélinda.

« Dans ce cas, rentrez à la maison. Wyatt, veille à ce que Keira se repose et reprenne des forces ! » lui dit Piper.

« Entendu ! » accepta Wyatt.

**Mélinda prit la main que Chris lui tendit, et les deux frères s'éclipsèrent au Manoir.**

* * *

Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain pour la suite, et je vous remercie de me lire :)

Aurélie !


	8. Faire face

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictifs de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

Hello, je sais que je devais poster le chapitre hier, mais comme je l'ai dit sur ma page, j'étais malade et trop fatiguée pour me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je me sens mieux depuis que j'ai mon traitement alors voici le chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Assise sur le lit de Wyatt, Keira ferma son cahier de mathématique après avoir terminé son devoir. Rangeant ses affaires scolaires, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit avec son grimoire. Il lui avait été remis par sa grand-mère, et toutes sortes de potions et d'incantations étaient notées. Il était petit, mais il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Elle s'en était toujours tirée avec son grimoire, qui était plus petit que Le Livre des Ombres des Halliwell, mais tout aussi efficace. Le collier qu'elle portait avait été transmit de génération en génération dans sa famille. Elle en avait héritée le jour de ses dix ans, jour où elle avait découvert le pouvoir de maîtriser l'eau. Avec le temps, elle avait réussit à contrôler les quatre éléments, mais elle ne s'en servait plus. Keira savait qu'elle allait devoir révéler ce don particulier aux sœurs, mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se débarrasser de Crowley, mais elle devait aussi comprendre qui elle était, et pour ça, seule sa grand-mère pouvait lui répondre. Keira sortit donc de la chambre, son grimoire dans les mains, et monta au grenier où elle trouva Wyatt, Chris, Bianca, Mélinda et Billie.**

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à te joindre à nous ? » la taquina Chris, qui remplissait une fiole d'un liquide jaune.

« Je vois que vous préparez des potions ! » constata-t-elle.

« On se prépare du mieux qu'on peut ! » dit Bianca.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » lui demanda Wyatt.

« Il faut que je parle à ma grand-mère, et je sais que vous pouvez m'aider ! » répondit Keira.

« Approche ! » lui dit Wyatt qui était près du Livre des Ombres.

**Mélinda, aidait de Billie, disposa des bougies en cercle et les alluma. Wyatt tourna les pages du Livre des Ombres et tomba sur la formule qu'il cherchait.**

« Tu dois la réciter toi, car si c'est Chris ou moi qui la récitons, on ferait venir la nôtre de grand-mère ! » lui dit Wyatt.

« Rassure-nous, t'as déjà récité des formules ? » demanda Chris.

« T'es vraiment bête ! » répliqua Keira.

**Wyatt eut un petit rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son petit frère. Keira souffla un bon coup, et récita la formule :**

_« Entends mon appel, entends ma voix, toi esprit mortel de l'au-delà, reviens sous ta forme d'autrefois ! »_

**Un halo de lumière se forma, quand une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année environs, apparut dans le cercle de bougies. Les cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux bleus gris et vêtu d'une robe bordeaux que Keira reconnu très bien. En voyant sa petite fille, le fantôme s'exclama :**

_« Enfin, je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à t'adresser à moi ! »_

« T'as de la chance d'être déjà morte grand-mère, parce que je ressens comme une envie de t'étrangler ! » lui dit Keira.

_« Je sais que tu m'en veux pour t'avoir caché la vérité ! » s'en voulut Martha._

« Et le mot est faible ! » avoua Keira.

**L'attention de tous les sorciers présents dans le grenier était désormais porté sur l'échange entre le fantôme de Martha Juarez et de Keira.**

_« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger en t'avouant qui tu étais réellement. Ça aurait donné à Crowley une raison de plus de s'en prendre à toi à notre mort ! » expliqua Martha._

« Parce que vouloir me voler mes pouvoirs n'est pas une bonne raison peut-être ? » s'exclama Keira.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? » questionna Martha._

« Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire face à ce démon, alors que je ne sais même pas qui je suis ? J'ignore encore les pouvoirs que j'ai, et j'ai peur dès que j'en utilise un seul ! » dit Keira.

_« C'est une grande responsabilité, j'en conviens, mais tu n'es pas seule ma chérie. Ta mère et moi nous veillons sur toi d'où nous sommes, et tu es protégé tant que tu resteras avec les Halliwell. » informa Martha._

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que ça allait arriver et que je me retrouverais ici ? Toi aussi tu avais des prémonitions, alors avoue-le ! » quémanda Keira.

_« Je savais bien qu'à ma mort, Crowley n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à vous. Ta mère l'a devancé en te donnant son pouvoir de déviation sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives, et elle se savait condamnée lorsqu'il l'a attaqué ! » exposa Martha._

« A cause de sa décision et de la tienne pour ne m'avoir rien dit, papa et Dylan se sont fait tuer. Comment je suis censé vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir et ils sont morts à cause de ça ! » rétorqua Keira.

_« Et on s'en voudra pour l'éternité, mais tu ne dois pas laisser nos mauvaises décisions prendre le pas sur toi. Tu n'es responsable de rien, Keira, et lorsque tu auras enfin éliminé Crowley, tout ira pour le mieux ! » lui assura sa grand-mère._

« Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule ! » dit Keira.

_« Mais tu n'es pas seule. Regarde autour de toi, tu es entouré par de puissants sorciers et d'un démon ! » dit Martha._

« Hey, je ne suis pas un démon ! » protesta Bianca.

_« Je sais ma chère mais, c'est sortit tout seul ! » s'excusa Martha._

**Bianca se renfrogna et croisa les bras mais Chris l'entoura des siens et elle se détendit.**

« Très bien grand-mère, je te remercie pour tes conseils, on a une potion à finir ! » dit Keira.

_« Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie, et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler ! » lui proposa Martha avant de se dématérialiser._

**Le halo lumineux qui l'entourait disparu, et le grenier redevint silencieux.**

« J'avais l'impression d'entendre grand-mère parler ! » dit Chris.

**Sa réplique eut le don de faire rire Mélinda qui éteignit les bougies. Keira eut un sursaut lorsque les pages du Livre des Ombres se mirent à tourner toutes seules. Dans son sursaut, elle buta contre Wyatt, qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Keira.

« Oh, c'est grand-mère qui s'amuse à faire ça ! » répondit Wyatt.

**Les pages s'arrêtèrent de tourner et Keira vit la double page consacrée à Crowley, ainsi que la potion qui permettait de le détruire. Piper, Phoebe et Paige arrivèrent dans le grenier. Piper vit les bougies toujours disposées en cercle au milieu du grenier.**

« Qui avez-vous invoqué ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Oh, Keira a eu une petite conversation avec sa grand-mère. C'était très intéressant ! » avoua Mélinda.

« J'avais des choses à lui dire et à lui demander ! » dit Keira.

« Et tu as eu les réponses que tu souhaitais ? » demanda Phoebe.

« En partie ! » répondit Keira, sans quitter Le Livre des Ombres des yeux.

**Sa grand-mère avait raison, tant qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas de Crowley, jamais elle n'aurait une vie normale. Levant les yeux vers la table des potions, elle aperçut le couteau avec lequel Crowley l'avait poignardé une semaine plus tôt. Elle se dirigea vers la table et prit le couteau entre les mains. Elle fut prise d'une vision, et revécu le meurtre de sa famille. En revenant à elle, elle se retourna vers les autres, qui la regardaient et attendaient.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » lui demanda Bianca, qui était à côté d'elle.

« Une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais voulu assister : le meurtre de ma famille ! » répondit Keira.

« Tu dois te libérer de cette culpabilité ! » lui conseilla Piper.

« Je ne me sens plus coupable, j'ai juste envie d'en finir avec ça ! » dit Keira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Chris.

« On va à la chasse ? » dit Keira en souriant et en faisant pencher le couteau sur la droite.

« Il ne t'attaquera que s'il sait que tu es seule ! » lui rappela Billie.

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je vais aller le retrouver, seule ! » décida Keira.

« Keira, c'est dangereux ! » protesta Wyatt.

« Bianca interviendra avec Mélinda. Je communiquerais avec vous et je donnerais le feu vert à Bianca. Ta sœur figera Crowley et je lui prélèverais un morceau de chair. On rentrera aussitôt ! » expliqua Keira.

« Ça peut marcher ! » affirma Paige.

**Phoebe prit le couteau dans ses mains, et elle eut à son tour une prémonition, mais différente de celle de Keira.**

« Phoebe ? » demanda Piper.

« Ça va marcher, Crowley n'est pas immunisé contre nos pouvoirs ! » répondit Phoebe.

« On attendra qu'il fasse nuit ! » dit Chris.

**Wyatt referma brusquement Le Livre des Ombres et quitta le grenier en colère.**

« Je vais lui parler ! » dit Keira.

**Elle sortit du grenier à son tour, et rattrapa Wyatt jusqu'à leur chambre.**

« Wyatt s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché. Il faut que je le fasse ! » lui dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, je ne veux pas te perdre ! » réfuta-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Je ne veux pas mourir Wyatt, et je serai prudente. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je l'affronterais, alors aie confiance en moi. » quémanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

**Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et posa sa bouche sur celle la sienne. Le jeune sorcier se détendit un peu, et il referma ses bras autour de Keira. Ils mirent fin au baiser, sans pour autant se séparer.**

« Tu seras prudente ? » demanda Wyatt.

« Je te le promets ! » répondit-elle.

**Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et ce baiser fut tendre et plein d'amour. **

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

**Keira s'était changé et portait à présent un jean, un dos-nu sous une veste en jean, et une paire de bottines. Dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, elle avait mit une fiole contenant une potion remise par Piper, et placée comme une arme, elle avait prit le couteau de Crowley. Il était plus de dix heures du soir, et Keira était au milieu des entrepôts désaffectés près du Golden Gates Bridge. Elle avait réussit à créer un lien télépathique avec les Halliwell, qui était resté au Manoir, et qui attendaient le signal de la jeune fille pour faire intervenir Bianca et Mélinda.**

_« Aucun signe de Crowley ? » lui demanda Paige._

_« Non, mais je sais qu'il est là ! » répondit Keira._

_« Sois prudente ! » lui dit Wyatt._

_« Comme toujours ! » lui assura-t-elle._

_« C'est bien imprudent de te balader sans tes gardes du corps ! » fit une voix glaciale._

**Keira se retourna, et elle se retrouva face à face avec son pire ennemi.**

« Tu ne te montres jamais quand je suis avec eux, je tenterais de dire que tu as la trouille ! » le défia-t-elle.

« Une fois que j'aurais ton pouvoir, je pourrais m'attaquer à eux et faire ce qu'aucun démon n'a pu faire : débarrasser notre monde des Halliwell ! » se vanta-t-il.

« Je te trouve bien sûr de toi. Beaucoup de démon ont essayés de les tuer, et ça n'a pas marché ! » dit Keira.

« C'est étrange que tu n'aies plus peur de moi. Aurais-tu trouvé un moyen de me tuer ? » demanda Crowley, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Si je connaissais le moyen de te tuer, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fais ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Passons, tu as quelque chose qui m'appartiens, et j'aimerais bien le récupérer ! » dit-il.

**Tout en parlant, Keira s'aperçut que Crowley portait une amulette. Elle se concentra intérieurement, et elle fut soulagée de savoir que c'était la seule.**

_« Il a une amulette autour du cou ! » prévint-elle par la pensée._

_« Trouve un moyen de la lui enlever. Bianca et Mélinda arrivent ! » lui dit Piper._

**Keira sentit la présence de Bianca et Mélinda un peu plus loin, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle sortit le poignard de Crowley, tout en s'emparant de la potion discrètement. Elle montra l'arme à Crowley et lui dit :**

« Tu parles de ça ? »

« Rends le moi ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Viens le chercher ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Avec sa main, Crowley matérialisa un athamé, un poignard à double tranchant. Il s'avança vers Keira, et elle en profita pour jeter la fiole par terre. L'explosion aveugla Crowley, qui recula sous le choc, et Keira en profita pour lui arracher l'amulette.**

« Espèce de garce ! » grogna-t-il.

**Keira se servit de ses aptitudes au combat, et le frappa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant voler jusqu'à des caisses vides sur lesquelles il s'écrasa.**

_« Maintenant ! » dit Keira._

**Mélinda arriva en courant, et figea Crowley au moment où il se releva.**

« Fais vite, ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! » lui conseilla Mélinda.

**Keira s'approcha du démon, et lui trancha un morceau de chair sur la paume de sa main. Il revint à lui au moment où elle prit la chair dans sa main.**

« AAAAaaaaahhhhhhhh ! » hurla-t-il.

**Keira lui donna un nouveau coup qui le fit tomber de nouveau, et rejoignit Bianca et Mélinda. Elle prit la main de Bianca avec sa main gauche, et Bianca se dématérialisa avec ses deux belles-sœurs. Crowley se releva difficilement, furieux !**

« Tu vas me le payer ! » dit-il tout haut avant de disparaître.

**Au Manoir, les filles se matérialisèrent au milieu de la véranda. Keira leur montra le beau morceau de chair qu'elle avait prélevé à Crowley et demanda à son Être de Lumière :**

« Est-ce que ça suffira ? »

**Paige se contenta de lui sourire, tandis que Billie récupéra la chair du démon, qu'elle mit dans une écuelle en plastique.**

« Il faut que je me lave les mains ! » grimaça Keira, faisant rire toute la fratrie.

« Billie, mets la chair du démon dans le frigo, on terminera la potion demain. Vous avez bien besoin de vous reposer ! » leur dit Piper.

**Tour à tour, chacun se doucha, avant de tous se mettre au lit. Keira s'endormit sans mal dans les bras de Wyatt, songeant que bientôt, tout sera terminé !**

* * *

Je vous dis à mardi prochain !

Aurélie !


	9. Odieux chantage

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des producteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette fiction. Seuls les personnages fictifs de Keira et sa famille sont de moi !**

**Hello, voici le chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le face à face entre Keira et Crowley. Le démon ne s'était plus manifesté, ce qui inquiétait Keira, qui pensait que le démon préparait un mauvais coup pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. Toute la fratrie Halliwell se mettait au travail dans la préparation de la potion qui leur permettrait de vaincre Crowley une bonne fois pour toute. **

**En cette fin d'après-midi, Chris, Bianca, Wyatt et Keira venaient de terminer une énième journée de cours.**

« C'était le cours le plus ennuyeux auquel j'ai assisté ! » soupira Chris.

« Même moi qui suis une mordue d'histoire j'ai trouvé ça pathétique ! » dit Bianca en se blottissant davantage contre Chris.

**Keira sourit, tandis que Wyatt rapprochait sa petite amie près de lui.**

« Heureusement que c'est le week-end ! » dit Wyatt.

« On va pouvoir en profiter et partir à la chasse au démon ! » souleva Chris.

« Il faut encore que la potion soit prête ! » lui rappela Keira.

« Elle est presque à point, c'est une question d'heure ! » lui sourit Chris.

**Arrivée devant la voiture de Wyatt, celui-ci donna les clés à son frère, qui fut surpris.**

« Tu me laisses jamais conduire ta voiture, sauf quand t'as un truc important à faire ! » dit Chris.

« C'est le cas ! » répondit Wyatt.

**Il mit son sac dans le coffre, ainsi que celui de Keira, et prit la main de sa petite amie.**

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Keira.

« Tu verras ! » répondit Wyatt.

« Fais pas le con ! » lui conseilla Chris.

« Je ne suis pas toi ! » le taquina Wyatt.

**Il éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait son frère, ce qui amusa Bianca et Keira.**

**Marchant main dans la main dans le parc du Golden Gates, Wyatt et Keira se racontaient des souvenirs de leur enfance.**

« Non, t'as pas fais ça ? » pouffa Keira.

« Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. D'après mes parents, j'étais tellement jaloux qu'une fois j'ai fais disparaître Chris de l'École de Magie. Il a atterrit dans les bras de mon grand-père qui était devant le Manoir ! » affirma Wyatt. « J'ai honte de moi en y repensant ! »

« Ah ça, c'est bien fait pour toi ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Espérons que les nôtres seront plus sages ! » tenta-t-il.

**Keira se mit à sourire avant de s'arrêter dans sa marche pour faire face à Wyatt.**

« Mais, dans ma famille, seules les femmes ont des pouvoirs alors, si un jour je mets au monde un garçon, il sera sans défense ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais je suis sorcier, et à moitié Être de Lumière, alors il n'y aura rien à craindre à ce niveau-là ! » lui assura-t-il.

« On est en train de parler de notre avenir, ou je rêve ? » remarqua-t-elle.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas et, je dois t'avouer que depuis que je t'ai dans ma vie, je pense de plus en plus à ma vie future avec toi ! » dit-il.

« Et, qu'est-ce que t'en conclus ? » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Je dis que je risque d'en baver parce que tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui se laisse faire facilement… » commença-t-il à dire.

« Non, il faudra mettre le paquet pour me mettre dans votre lit Monsieur Halliwell ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je t'ai déjà dans mon lit tous les soirs ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Peut-être mais, ton frère et Bianca font plus de bêtises que nous ! » dit-elle, malicieusement.

« Ils sortent ensemble depuis plus de quatre ans, donc c'est un peu normal ! » se défendit-il. « Mais, sache que je ne te pousserais jamais à faire quelque chose si tu ne te sens pas prête. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra ! »

« Je t'aime ! » déclara-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Il prit le doux visage de Keira dans ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement.**

_« Comme c'est touchant ! »_

**Les amoureux se séparèrent pour voir la provenance de cette voix, et à seulement un mètre d'eux se tenait Crowley.**

« Crowley ! » grogna Keira.

« Bonjour ma beauté ! » dit-il.

**D'un geste de la main, il fit voler Keira contre un arbre et sortit sa main droite de derrière son dos, faisant apparaître une arbalète. En voyant l'arme, Wyatt eut très peur mais, il n'eut pas le temps de s'éclipser qu'une flèche se planta dans son ventre. Avec un gémissement de douleur, il s'écroula au sol.**

« WYATT ! » cria Keira en se levant.

**Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Crowley pointa de nouveau son arbalète vers le jeune sorcier, ce qui stoppa Keira.**

« Fais un pas de plus, et la prochaine flèche que tu me verras lui lancer se logera directement dans son cœur, et sa mère de sorcière ne pourra plus rien pour son fils chéri ! » la menaça-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu le sais ce que je veux, alors tu vas me suivre gentiment ou je te jure que je tue ton précieux fiancé ! » répondit-il. « La rigolade est terminée Keira, tu m'as assez fais courir alors viens avec moi si tu tiens à sauver la peau de ton copain ! »

« Keira, non ! » la supplia Wyatt.

**Elle regarda Wyatt, le visage strié de larmes, et elle finit par abdiquer. Reportant de nouveau son attention sur Crowley, elle lui dit :**

« Très bien, je viens avec toi, mais débarrasse-toi de ton arme ! »

« Tu me crois stupide à ce point ? » cracha-t-il.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole Crowley, débarrasse-toi de ton arbalète et je te suivrais ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Ils se firent face quelques secondes, quand finalement, Crowley jeta son arbalète qui atterrit aux pieds de Wyatt.**

_« Je suis désolé Wyatt, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! » dit Keira par la pensée._

_« Ne fais pas ça ! » rétorqua-t-il._

_« Je t'aime Wyatt ! »_

**Elle s'approcha de Crowley, qui l'emprisonna dans ses bras, un couteau sous la gorge. Avant de partir, il dit à l'attention de Wyatt :**

« Au fait, je me suis bien renseigné sur ta précieuse petite famille, et j'ai fais en sorte que seule la magie de ton cher petit frère puisse te sauver. Ça va être dur étant donné qu'il ne maîtrise par l'art de la guérison des Êtres de Lumières ! »

« T'as pas fais ça ? » s'étrangla Keira.

« Je gagne à tous les coups ma belle ! » lui dit-il.

« Wyatt ! » souffla-t-elle en regardant son petit ami.

**La seconde suivante, Crowley disparu, emmenant Keira avec lui.**

**Avec difficulté, Wyatt réussit à faire venir l'arbalète jusqu'à lui. Il la prit dans sa main droite, et tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention au poison qui se diffusait dans son organisme, il s'éclipsa jusqu'au Manoir.**

**Du côté de Chris et Bianca, ils venaient de rentrer au Manoir familial.**

« Où sont les autres ? » lui demanda Piper.

« Ils sont allés se balader en amoureux ! » répondit Bianca en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Dure journée ? » s'amusa Phoebe, qui feuilletait le Livre des Ombres.

« Ennuyeuse à mourir ! » ronchonna Chris.

**Les sœurs Halliwell esquissèrent un sourire, quand soudain, Chris ressentit une douleur au niveau du ventre. Il tomba à genoux, tout en se tenant le ventre.**

« Chris ? » appela Bianca.

« Chris, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Piper en s'approchant de son fils.

« Wyatt ! » dit-il en essayant de respirer.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Wyatt ? » s'inquiéta Paige.

**Avant que Chris ne puisse répondre, un grand **_**boum**_** se fit entendre dans le grenier.**

_« AAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! »_

« Mélinda ! » souffla Piper.

**Plus près des escaliers, Paige se mit à courir jusqu'au grenier, suivit des autres. Une fois dans le grenier, elle se pétrifia devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Mélinda était accroupit près de Wyatt, qui avait une flèche dans le ventre. Piper accourut près de son aîné, suivit de Chris.**

« Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en lui caressant le front brûlant.

« Crowley…il a…Keira ! » toussota-t-il.

« Paige, va chercher Prudence ! » lui dit Piper.

**Elle s'éclipsa sur le champ. Chris aida son frère à se relever, et l'installa sur le long divan qui se trouvait dans la pièce.**

« Comment a-t-il pu se procurer une arbalète comme ça ? » s'étonna Bianca.

« Il a dû s'en prendre à un Être des Ténèbres ! » en conclu Phoebe.

« Vous ne pourrez pas…me soigner…seul Ch…Chris…seul Chris le peut ! » réussit à dire Wyatt.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » le contredit Paige, qui revenait avec Prudence.

**Prudence était la fille aînée de Phoebe. Agée de quatorze ans, elle était brune, les yeux verts, et avait héritée du pouvoir de sa tante décédée.**

« Allez ma chérie, à toi de jouer ! » lui dit sa mère.

« Ça risque de faire mal ! » dit Prudence d'une petite voix.

**Elle inspira un grand coup, avant de joindre l'index et le majeur de la main droite, et de les plier vers le haut, faisant sortir la flèche du corps de Wyatt, qui hurla de douleur. Mélinda figea la flèche empoisonnée, et Bianca la pulvérisa, ne laissant qu'une traînée de particule. Paige s'agenouilla près de son neveu, et plaça les mains sur son ventre. Une lumière y apparut, mais après trente secondes, rien ne s'opérait.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Piper.

« Je n'en sais rien. Quelque chose me bloque ! » répondit Paige.

« Crowley ! » dit Wyatt, en prenant les mains de sa tante dans les siennes.

« Il ne peut pas décider de qui doit te sauver la vie. On va trouver un moyen ! » lui assura Piper.

**Phoebe prit l'arbalète dans les mains, qui lui donna une prémonition. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle porta son regard sur son neveu, mourant, et celui-ci su que sa tante savait comment Crowley s'y était prit pour ensorceler l'arbalète.**

« Wyatt a dit la vérité. Seul Chris peut le sauver ! » dit Phoebe.

« Quoi ? s'écria Chris.

« Il a récolté ton ADN au lycée ainsi que celui de Wyatt, et il vous a uni grâce à un sortilège. « Tu es le seul qui puisse guérir ton frère ! » expliqua Phoebe.

« Mais je n'arrive pas à guérir. Je ne maîtrise pas cette faculté ! » répliqua Chris.

« Il va pourtant falloir. » dit Phoebe.

**Wyatt se mit à tousser fortement, mais il réussit à dire :**

« Il faut retrouver Keira ! »

« On doit d'abord te sauver la vie. Il nous reste moins de vingt-quatre heures pour trouver comment désenvoûter l'arbalète. Chris et Bianca, vous restez ici avec Wyatt et vous cherchez dans le Livre des Ombres pendant qu'on va à l'École de Magie ! » leur dit Piper.

**Phoebe prit sa fille par la main, et Piper prit celle de Mélinda avant de s'accrocher à Paige, qui s'éclipsa hors du Manoir, laissant Chris et Bianca seuls avec Wyatt.**

**Du côté de Keira, elle se retrouva dans une caverne sombre, éclairée par un bûcher qui flambait. D'un claquement de doigt, Crowley attacha sa prisonnière à des chaînes qui étaient ancrées dans la paroi rocheuse de la grotte. Keira tira sur ses chaînes, sans grand résultat.**

« Nous sommes enfin seuls ! » s'exalta Crowley.

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? Rendez-vous mardi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !

Je vous rappelle que la fiction entière est écrite !

Aurélie !


End file.
